JLATitans: Stealing Armageddon
by Syl
Summary: An unknown force takes Project Armageddon, a doomsday weapon capable of destroying all existence. It will require the combined efforts of the JLA and Titans in order to retrieve it before the mastermind who stole it unleashes its awesome powers.
1. Chapter One

**_Summary_**: An unknown force takes Project Armageddon, a doomsday weapon capable of destroying all existence. It will require the combined efforts of the JLA and Titans in order to retrieve it before the mastermind who stole it unleashes its awesome powers. 

**_Author's Note_**: 1. This story takes place in my "Friends" universe, immediately following "_Friends 4: That Don't Impress Me Much_!"

2. Zulu time is a military designation based on Greenwich Mean Time (GMT). It is used to coordinate military movements around the globe. I used it to simplify the numerous time zones in which the action takes place. FYI: EST (-6.00hrs), CST (-7.00hrs), MST (-8.00hrs), PST (-9.00hrs)

**_Acknowledgements_**: Info on Hypertime came from _Kingdom Come 2_ and the _Time and Hypertime Website_ Info on Rip Hunter from _The Unofficial Forgotten Heroes Website_ . These are excellent resources for writers; therefore, I happily give them full credit for the information. However, I stole the river metaphor for Time from Star Trek!:)

**_Disklaimer_**: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

Copyright: February 2003

****

JLA/Titans: Stealing Armageddon

By Syl Francis

****

Chapter One

**Day 1 **

**0800hrs Zulu: Station Alpha-Omega**

**Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains**

****

Sgt. Dupree glanced up. The photo of his wife and baby that he'd taped above his desk smiled down at him. He smiled back. Three more days and his current tour of duty at Station Alpha-Omega would be over.  His beeper went off. Time to make the rounds. Standing up, he placed his forefinger on the photo, touching his wife's face.

Dupree then activated his satlink. Several monitors instantly shifted angles and views. He closely studied the outer banks surrounding the high security complex. Several camera shots flashed by of an electrified chain link fence topped by razor wire and lit by bright magnesium stadium lights.

Armed guards paced off their sectors in pairs, crossing paths at regular intervals. Looks good, he thought. 

"This is the Sergeant of the Guard. Post One, report."

A young corporal with a military buzz cut and ice-cold gray eyes appeared immediately on Dupree's upper right hand monitor. Dupree knew him to be a serious, professional soldier who exuded confidence to both his subordinates and leaders.

"Post One, all clear."

"Roger, Post One," Dupree acknowledged, checking off his guard report. The corporal's serious demeanor slipped momentarily and he gave Dupree a slight smile.

"Cards and beer afterwards, Sarge?" he asked.

"You betcha, Gilman," Dupree said with a brief nod. Gilman nodded and signed off. Dupree continued with the job at hand. "Post Two, report." 

Dupree repeated the call until he reached Post Six.

"Post Six, report," he called. No answer. He adjusted the darkened monitor tagged with the legend, 'Post #6.' 

"Post Six," he repeated. Still no answer. Dupree counted to ten. "Post Six, this is the Sergeant of the Guard--**_report_**!" Again no answer.

"All posts! All posts! This is the Sergeant of the Guard. Post Six fails to acknowledge. I say again--Post Six fails to acknowledge. Go to DEFCON Three! I say again--DEFCON Three! Acknowledge!" 

DEFCON 3 was the highest alert status. The guards were under orders to shoot to kill.

He turned to the Quick Reaction Force direct line. About to put in the call for the QRF, Dupree realized that he wasn't receiving any acknowledgement from his guard posts. Eyes widening, Dupree saw all of his monitors suddenly go completely black.

He pressed the emergency call button.

"This is Sgt. Dupree at Station Alpha-Omega! I've lost all comms with my outposts! I say again--I've lost comms with my outposts! Request QRF--!"

The doors and windows suddenly exploded inwardly in a blazing pyrotechnic display. Dupree instantly dived for cover, unholstering his .9mm Beretta. Glass and wooden shards flew all around. As he landed on his back, he looked up in time to see a weapon straight out of Star Wars aimed pointblank at him.

As the futuristic particle weapon erupted in a bright, searing beam, Dupree's last thoughts were of his wife and little girl.

****

**Day 1**

**0845hrs Zulu: Apartment of Barbara (Oracle) Gordon**

**Gotham City**

****

"The entire platoon was killed," Oracle reported. "Thirty-six men and women. And the underground bunker was cleaned out."

"What was taken?" Plastic Man's nose suddenly grew for no apparent reason other than slapstick effect. He was currently on monitor duty at the JLA Watchtower.

Barbara Gordon tried with difficulty not to grin at her irreverent teammate's antics. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle, her reaction well-hidden behind her electronic Oracle icon.

Keeping a neutral tone, she answered him. "The bunker manifest reads: M-16s, grenade launchers, LAWs, sundry ammunition. Conventional munitions. Certainly nothing worth going to all this trouble to--A--store under such high security measures, or--B--to steal."

"So, what you're saying is that something with a little more bang was actually taken," Plastic Man stated. "What do you think? Nukes? Chemical munitions? The Army's entire supply of condoms?"

Before Oracle could reply, Plastic Man continued. "By the way, I love the way your electronic eyes glow from the overhead monitor. Will you go out with me?"

Oracle rubbed her eyes, her security system covering for her. 

"Plas, this is deadly serious. A lot of lives were lost in this raid--"

"I know. You're right," he said looking properly chastised. "So--let's talk about **_us_**! You're much too good for the Bat-guy. He doesn't appreciate your nano-nites the way I do. Run away with me and be my screensaver. You'n me, Babe, we'll **_stretch_** all the physical boundaries."

"We believe that the manifest is a fake," Oracle continued, ignoring Plastic Man's silliness, "but at this time we don't have much else to go on."

Plastic Man sighed, surrendering to the inevitable. 

"Why do the Bat-guys get all the babes?" he grumbled. "Okay, okay. What you're saying then is that our relationship is strictly business."

Barbara dropped her head in her hands. Talking to this guy was like having a conversation with a Looney Tunes character. 

"Fine then. I guess this means the engagement is off," Plastic Man said in a huff. "So what do you want from the JLA?" 

Barbara looked up quickly. That last had been a serious question. She noted, however, that Plastic Man's tone was offset by the fact that his neck was twisted like a pretzel and his lips had spread out about three feet in either direction. 

"Batman says that whoever's on monitor duty needs to maintain a sharp lookout for anything suspicious. Sudden activity in the international arms market. That sort of thing."

"Oh, **_he_** said that, huh? **_Phwa_**! Who died and made **_him_** king?" Plastic Man grumbled. "Aquaman? **_BWAHAHAHAHA_**!!!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, I don't know," Oracle replied. She looked up at Batman. "Would you care to ask him, yourself? He's here with me."

"**_Eeep_! Uh, nah, Oracle!" Plastic Man said hastily. He backed off, waving his hands nervously. "No problemo, my lovely nano-queen. Batsy's wish is my command! Does our ever vigilant Dark Knight have anything else for us mere minions?"**

Batman gave a single sharp shake of his cowled head.

"Negative, Plastic Man," Barbara replied with a wicked grin. "Oracle out."

The JLA satcom link diskonnected. Barbara looked up at Batman.

"Oooh. You terrify even the good guys. Have you thought about changing your image?" she teased.

Batman ignored her bantering. "Has Black Canary found out anything else?" he asked.

Barbara shook her head. "Department of Defense isn't sharing," she said. "But Dinah can't be put off so easily. Arsenal's buddies with one of the CBI agents assigned to the case, so she's called him in."

"Arsenal?" Batman's tone dripped disapproval, but he didn't say anything further. "Is there **_any_** evidence that what they stole **_weren't_** conventional munitions?" he asked.

"Dinah's already managed one covert look-see. She says that the underground bunker might have more than meets the eye. She's not sure, though, so she's planning another recon. This time, she's going to look for whatever she **_can't_** see."

Batman nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Keep me informed."

"Aren't you going to dash off sight unseen to help her?" she teased. She cringed at his sudden cold look, startled by the grim jut to his granite jaw line.

"Black Canary doesn't need my help," Batman said, turning to go, his cape whipping behind him. "Haven't you heard? She's the best covert operative in the world. This mission is in good hands."

He was gone in an instant.

"Yeah," Barbara muttered. "So why do I get the feeling that that's a **_bad_** thing?"

****

Day 1 

**0857hrs Zulu: Station Alpha-Omega**

**Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains**

****

Black Canary glanced at the digital readout on the wall monitor. 1:57 a.m., local time. As often as she traveled around the world, she still hated adjusting to time changes. She'd been in Cannes only two hours ago, where she'd been enjoying the wonderful beaches and moonlit nights.

And her blossoming romance with Bruce Wayne. She sighed. It had all started so well and ended so badly.

And now she was here. Underground. Skulking in the shadows.

"Par for the course, Dinah," she muttered. "Give a guy an inch and he wants to control your life." 

As she picked her way through the rubble, her mind kept going back to the all-too-few days and nights she'd spent with Bruce. She recalled his dreamy, dark blue eyes and how they twinkled when he allowed himself to smile, making him appear almost boyish. 

Her blue-green eyes hardened suddenly. 

Underneath Bruce's smooth, polished exterior simmered a tortured soul obsessed with the dead ghosts of lost loved ones. And it didn't take long for those fears to surface. Before she'd known it, their last after-dinner conversation had taken an unexpected turn... 

****

Dinah's special earrings beeped, warning of an incoming message from Oracle. Dinah looked up regretfully at Bruce. They'd already disregarded one JLA emergency call-up. She couldn't put off going back to work any longer.

"Yes, Oracle," she responded. "What can I do you out of?" Oracle quickly brought her up to speed regarding the destruction of Station Alpha-Omega.

"Sounds like a national security problem, girlfriend," Dinah protested. "I'm sure the CBI will handle it just fine." She listened patiently, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Okay," she said. "I'm on my way. Black Canary out." She turned to Bruce and filled him in on the situation as she dressed in her uniform and gathered her equipment. That's when things got ugly.

"I'll go with you," he said immediately.

"Sorry, Dark Knight," she said blithely. "No can do. This is **_my_** mission, and I work strictly solo."

"Dinah, don't be ridiculous. There's no need for you to--"

"Look, Bruce," she interrupted. "There's one thing we're going to have to get straight from the get-go. When it comes to my job, you have no role to play in it. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"**_No_**!" he shouted. "I forbid you to go alone!"

"'**_Forbid_'?" she'd gasped. "Who do you think you are? I'm not one of your little Batboys who jump when you snap your fingers."**

"Dinah," Bruce began, "that's not what I meant--" 

Dinah glared at him long and hard. "Yes it is, Bruce. That's exactly what you meant." She walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm falling in love with you Bruce Wayne, but there is no way that I'm **_ever_** going to allow a man to control my life again. So, you'd better decide. Either accept me as I am--as **_who_** I am--or end it now. The choice is yours." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Taking a step back, Black Canary held his eyes momentarily and then activated her JLA transporter signal, disappearing in a shimmer of photons...

****

Black Canary gritted her teeth at the unpleasant memory. 

_Put a lid on it, Dinah_, she growled silently. _Concentrate on the mission at hand._

She came to a titanium steel security door and approached it with added caution. The super-strong door had been melted into so much useless slag. Raising a single eyebrow, she analyzed it with her handheld scanner.

"Whoa," she whispered. Taking a cautious step through the security door, Black Canary continued with her reconnaissance. She entered a section of the complex that was in total blackout and donned her night vision goggles accordingly.

Touching a pressure point on the NVGs, a digital readout popped up suddenly on the lower right hand corner of her lenses. Her special goggles quickly scanned and analyzed the collateral damage surrounding her. The same high-energy beams that had destroyed the titanium security doors had turned most of the walls and ceiling into so many melted puddles.

_If whoever did this already have this kind of weaponry already_, she wondered, _what could they possibly want with the conventional stuff that the station was supposedly storing?_

Unsurprisingly, the rest of her recon showed more of the same destruction. What did catch her interest was the amount of and diversified types of high-tech security measures that were used in the facilities. 

"Like using Fort Knox to store a piggy bank," she muttered.

Finally, Black Canary arrived in the central storage chamber. She moved cautiously to the edge of the catwalk at the uppermost levels and whistled softly. The chamber was the size of a skyscraper. She looked down the seemingly endless heights, counting over fifty-six levels.

"I'll be a dirty name," she muttered. "What in the name of all creation could they have been storing here?"

More specifically, what did the guys who took it intend to do with it? 

****

Day 1 

**1030hrs Zulu: Temporary office of Special Agent Thomas O'Neil, CBI**

**Federal Building, Denver, CO**

****

"You owe me, O'Neil," Arsenal growled. "I saved your butt more times than you can count. You and I **_both_** know that whatever was taken from Alpha-Omega, it wasn't just a bunch of M-16s."

"Harper, you know I'd help you if I could, but they've assigned me to Adara Mylonas as my senior partner. You think Cheshire was tough? That assassin has nothing on my partner. A real Dragon Lady. If she even gets **_wind_** that I'm talking to you, she'll--"

"--She'll probably have you before a diskiplinary board." They both turned to see a beautiful woman standing in the open doorway. "O'Neil, you're on probation, and I'm your only chance to remain in the Bureau. If I give the word, you'll be out of the CBI so fast, you'll get a ticket for speeding."

"Agent Adara Mylonas, I presume," Arsenal said. "Roy Harper, AKA Arsenal, superhero extraordinaire, currently on a mission with the Justice League of America. Agent O'Neil was merely helping your local JLA rep."

"**_You_**? **_JLA_**?" Mylonas snorted. "An ex-junkie who couldn't cut it with the CBI? Don't make me laugh!"

"The JLA prides itself in being equal opportunity employers, ma'am, "Arsenal said smoothly. "As for making you laugh," he added with a slight leer, "meet me later, and I promise I'll leave you with a smile."

O'Neil covered his mouth to hide a sudden snicker. Same old Harper, he thought.

Mylonas regarded them both with a look that could freeze lava. Grinning, Arsenal took out a card from a hidden pocket in his weapons belt.

"Call that number and you'll get confirmation of the 'official' status of my visit," he said. Turning to leave, he added, "Oh, Agent O'Neil? Thank you for your time. I'll be in touch."

O'Neil shook his head desperately. "But--"

"Later!" With that Arsenal left the same way he'd come, through the open window. Staying to the shadows, he crouched near the window ledge and listened for a few moments. He cringed. Mylonas was taking a large chunk out of her junior partner's butt. 

"Ouch," Arsenal muttered, grinning. He immediately made his way to Mylonas' office. "I see O'Neil hasn't lost his touch with the ladies. Still, no sense letting such a golden opportunity go to waste." He added this last quite philosophically, as he entered the darkened office of the senior agent.

Heading directly to a safe marked 'Top Secret,' he shook his head sadly. "Not even a challenge."

****

Day 1 

**1040hrs Zulu: rooftop**

**Federal Building, Denver, CO**

****

"Did you get it?" Black Canary spoke without turning.

"Of course." Arsenal stepped into the weak illumination given by the airplane warning lights on the antenna tower. They were standing on the roof of the Denver County Federal Building.

He held out a mini-compact disk jewel case. "It's encrypted," he said. 

"Any trouble?" she asked.

In answer, Arsenal smirked. "Hey, Pretty Bird, this is **_me_** you're talking to!"

Black Canary gave him an answering smirk and nodded. She took out a mini-disk player, placed the CD in it, and hit a few buttons. "Oracle? Black Canary. I'm transmitting the coded data now. How long?"

She listened for a moment.

"Cool. We'll stand by." She paused and looking as if she were weighing her next words carefully asked, "Did he say anything?" 

Catching Arsenal's curious look, Black Canary turned her back to him. Listening intently, she slowly straightened her shoulders. Then, in apparent defiance, she lifted her chin.

"I see. Thanks, girlfriend. BC out." She glanced up at Arsenal. "Oracle says it'll be about four to five minutes for the decryption."

"Good," Arsenal said, noticing that Black Canary seemed oddly distracted. "Dinah, you okay?" he asked. "You look bothered by something."

Black Canary gazed at him momentarily, and then looked away, shrugging. "I just don't like what I saw in the bunker, Red. Definite signs of ultra high-security measures--lasers, alarms, photoelectric cells, iris scans, palm prints. You name it, it was in use. Whatever was stored in there, the government went to a lot of trouble to **_keep_** it there."

"Uh-huh," he said noncommittally. "So, what's **_really_** bothering you, Pretty Bird?"

Black Canary shook her head, dismissively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okaaaaaayyy..." he said reluctantly. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Her back was to him. He walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember that I'm here for you."

Black Canary placed her hand on his and squeezed it slightly. "Thanks, Red," she said gratefully. She then opened her comlink to Oracle again. "Ready on your end, Oracle?" 

Black Canary listened and nodded. "Ready to receive." A few seconds later, her palm-sized disk player beeped, signaling that it had received the decrypted data.

"Got it, Oracle. You're the best." BC listened thoughtfully, relaying the information to Arsenal. "Oracle reports that she had to remove some of the data from the disk. Something about personal information that directly affected some members of the JLA."

Arsenal raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Let's take a look at what we've got," he said.

BC punched the necessary keys on her player and instantly accessed the decrypted information. A tight muscle jumped along her jaw line, the only sign of her startled reaction.

"Armageddon," Arsenal whispered.

"We'd better get ready," BC breathed. "Things are about to get nasty."

****

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**_Summary_**: The JLA discovers the secret behind Project Armageddon, and Robin faces off against--Robin!?

**_Author's Note_**: See Part 1

**_Acknowledgements_**: See Part 1

**_Disclaimer_**: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

**_Copyright_**: February 2003

****

Chapter Two

Day 1 

**1300hrs Zulu: JLA Watchtower**

**Luna**

****

Black Canary faced the assembled heroes. The core members of the JLA were present. The Titans were represented by Arsenal, the Flash, and, although she didn't see him yet, Nightwing. She touched her comlink.

"Go ahead, Oracle. Everyone's here."

"Sending now," Oracle said. The wall behind Black Canary instantly coalesced into a live video uplink from Station Alpha-Omega.

"The site is well named," Black Canary began. "The beginning and the end--the power of creation **_and_** annihilation." She placed her hands on the podium before her and leaned forward. "Station Alpha-Omega was the storage facility for one of the government's lesser-known doomsday projects--**_Armageddon_**."

The others' reactions were a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I don't understand," Green Lantern said. "What exactly **_is_** Armageddon?"

"The legendary biblical location of the 'Final War' between the forces of good and evil," the Atom volunteered. "It's detailed in rather symbolic and somewhat obscure language in the Book of Revelation..." 

It was obvious to the others that the Atom, a scholar and teacher at heart, was about to launch into what could be a very long lecture.

The Flash glanced at GL, suppressing a grin. GL rolled his eyes upward.

"I **_know_** what the biblical Armageddon **_is_**, Professor!" GL interrupted. "I'm asking BC what **_this_** Project Armageddon entails."

Before the Atom could reply, they were startled by the sudden appearance of Plastic Man's head on GL's shoulder. The widely grinning face was at the end of a ten-foot long elastic neck. As always, GL cringed at his impertinent teammate's actions.

"Yeah, Mighty Mite!" Plastic Man interrupted. "We know what the biblical Armageddon is! But there are other questions that require more immediate answers!"

Plastic Man paused dramatically, inflating himself self-importantly before continuing. He basked in his more serious teammates' long-suffering stares. 

"Black Canary, we demand to know **_why_** you stopped wearing your fishnets and spiked heels. Come on, Dinah. Your legions of fans beg you to return to your boots--er, I mean, your **_roots_**!"

Plastic Man topped off his request by dropping his tongue to the floor and rolling it out several feet in her direction. Black Canary grimaced in disgust at the pink and slobbering, snakelike appendage.

"If that thing touches me, I swear I'll **_step_** on it!" she threatened. As if to emphasize her point, a soft hiss followed by a ~**_phffwwt_**!~ whispered just as a red arrow impaled itself less than an inch from the tip of the offending tentacle. It vibrated slightly from the force of impact.

"**_Eeeeeeep_**!!" Plastic Man managed to squeak. He instantly retracted his tongue and withdrew his head and neck to his seat, the room echoing with the sound-effect of a window shade springing back noisily on its rollers.

Black Canary looked across the briefing room and met Arsenal's eyes. His mouth twitched a little, and he gave her a quick wink. She responded with a curt nod.

The Atom, meanwhile, was staring blankly at the strange antics of the JLA's resident clown-hero. Glancing at GL, he then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He sat back down on Martian Manhunter's broad shoulders and whispered into the Manhunter's ear. "Kyle reminds me of some of my less erudite students at times. I keep forgetting he's a hero in his own right."

The alien grinned slightly at the comment.

Black Canary was about to continue when a dark figure stepped into the circle of light. Batman. Black Canary rolled her eyes upward.

"Now what?" she muttered. Without speaking, Batman handed her a micro-disk. As she closed her fingers around it, she lightly touched his fingertips. Batman released the disk with an almost imperceptible hesitation. 

Nightwing stood in the shadows, silently observing. Perhaps the others in the briefing room did not notice the two heroes' momentary awkwardness, but it had been obvious to him. By the same token, Nightwing was also aware that just a few moments prior, Batman had readied a Batarang and would have thrown it if Arsenal hadn't beaten him to the punch.

Whatever had happened between Bruce and Dinah, the problem was not interfering with Bruce's need to protect those he loved. Nightwing could only hope that their mutual discomfort wouldn't interfere with the mission. He watched as Batman retreated back into the gloom and then returned his attention to Black Canary. 

She gave the room a quick once-over and began.

"As I was about to say--" She paused, deliberately glaring first at the Atom and then at Plastic Man. Both men had the grace to look embarrassed. "Station Alpha-Omega was the storage facility for a little known government project, codenamed Armageddon. According to sources, Armageddon was--for want of a better word--a doomsday weapon. A weapon of last resort."

"What exactly are the capabilities of this 'doomsday' weapon, Dinah?" Superman asked. 

Black Canary pressed a small button on the podium.

"I'll let the government-sponsored digitized proposal speak for itself," she said. Instantly, the screen behind her came to life.

****

Centered at mid-screen in bold letters, they read: PROJECT ARMAGEDDON--A PROPOSAL. 

For the next fifteen minutes, the JLA heroes watched fascinated as the initial proposal for Project Armageddon played out before them. They listened in various states of attentiveness as the voiceover extolled the 'benefits' of total planetary annihilation.

"With the myriad threats that our world faces today from much more scientifically advanced societies such as Apokolips, supernatural threats such as the recent so-called 'Day of Resurrection,' and even superpowered heroes gone rogue--such as, Hal Jordan, AKA Green Lantern, King Orin of Atlantis, AKA Aquaman, and even Superman--the United Science Institute, under a generous endowment from the United States government, proposes the following, last-resort countermeasure."

Before them an animated model of the solar system appeared. "Earth--our home, our refuge in the vast inhospitality of space. In our solar system, perhaps in our entire galaxy, our lovely blue planet is unique in that it is capable of sustaining life as we know it. But what if we weren't unique? What if there were more than one Earth? What if there were a multiplicity of Earths?" 

The animation suddenly split into a long line of Earths trailing to a vanishing point in the far distance. 

The camera next zoomed into the Rocky Mountains super-secret compound. The animation tour took them deep underground to a vast complex filled with an immense array of heretofore never seen banks of supercomputers, monitors, maps, and personnel. 

Soldiers with blue United Nations patches proclaimed the project as an international endeavor. The voiceover continued.

"Because the threat of advanced races and rogue meta-humans concerns the entire world, we propose that an international coalition under the auspices of the United Nations should head this project."

Scenes of a multinational force working together followed.

"Project Armageddon is classified as a doomsday weapon--a weapon of last resort should the Earth face a threat so dangerous, so destructive that our continued existence becomes doubtful; however, this does not fully explain the theory **_behind_ Armageddon."**

The animation zoomed through several corridors, descended down dozens of floors, finally arriving at the main storage chamber. The stunning images that greeted the heroes were something out of science fiction. An enormous red/white/purple vortex of barely contained energies swirled within its transparent titanium steel housing, barely hinting of its unimaginable, infinite power.

As they watched, the heroes blinked at intervals, unsure of the images that flashed before them at lightning speeds, leaving behind the vaguest of memories that defied Truth, as they knew it. Uncertain of what they saw with their eyes, they saw with their hearts. 

~The Flash glimpsed a girl with his distinctive red hair and lightning insignia zip by in an eyeblink. "I'll show Dad. I'll prove that I can carry on the legacy."~

~Wonder Woman saw herself rescuing a pilot from a burning plane, and later kissing him. "Steve, I love you," her mind whispered.~

~Superman saw a boy dressed in his costume and exhibiting his powers playing with a flying dog. "**_Tag_**! You're 'It,' Krypto!"~

~Batman saw Bruce marry Selina, while Dick stood by him as best man. "I do," he said, placing the ring on her finger.~

~Nightwing saw a breathtakingly stunning girl about his age with his dark hair and Starfire's unusual eyes. "**_Daddy_**!" she cried, gazing at some unseen horror.~

Their concentration was broken by the narrator's voice continuing his presentation. 

"Project Armageddon--the power of total destruction **_and_** the power of creation." The voiceover paused dramatically. 

"The Book of Revelation, Chapter One, verse ten states--'Have no fear of the sufferings to come...Remain faithful until death and I will give you the crown of life.'

"With Project Armageddon we now have the ability to destroy the earth and every living being on it--to include those who would enslave us--and simultaneously defeat the greatest enemy of all, **_Death_**! Thus restoring 'the crown of life.' How, you ask? By tapping into the limitless, unexploited resources of the multi-verse!"

****

Some of the gathered heroes expressed their doubt over this proclamation. 

"He's **_nuts_**!" GL called out.

"Impossible!" the Atom said skeptically.

"Multi-verse? You mean there might be more than one of me?" Plastic Man asked, excitedly pounding a very much-annoyed Aquaman on the back. "Oh, just think--all those **_lucky_** girls!" He immediately shaped himself into a happy Valentine. Aquaman crossed his arms and rolled his eyes upward.

"Land dwellers," he muttered.

****

"A small test conducted two years ago resulted in a slight temporal displacement. Police, television stations, hospitals, even government offices were inundated by phone calls from people who were dismissed offhand as being mentally disturbed, drunk, or in a drug induced hallucination.

"People complained of seeing 'ghosts'--acquaintances who'd been dead for some time. Or doppelgangers--images of themselves at a younger or older age. Within a day after the experiment, the complaints dropped to a trickle, then to nothing. When investigators actually looked into the complaints, the person or persons who put in the complaint claimed to have no memory of the incident."

The camera zoomed out to a live-action shot of a real person. Superman sucked in his breath. There before them was the urbane image of Dr. Paul Westfield, former Director of Project Cadmus.

"With the rapidly increasing possible threat to humankind's very existence, we--the United Science Institute--respectfully submit our proposal."

Westfield smiled directly out at them and the video winked out.

****

"Paul Westfield?" Superman demanded. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." He stood and addressed the others. 

"Westfield is the scientist behind the so-called 'cloning experiments' where Cadmus tried to duplicate me and ended up creating Superboy. Westfield's intention all along was to try to control the super-clone, so he used his own DNA to trigger the cloning matrix. Thankfully, Superboy escaped before Westfield was able to carry out his plans. Does Cadmus have anything to do with this project?"

Black Canary shook her head. "They disavow all knowledge. However..." she held up the micro-disk that Batman had just handed her. She glanced at Batman. "Would you care to introduce this, since you brought it?" 

Batman moved to the podium. The light from above threw odd, angular shadows on his masked features. 

"The following was extracted from encrypted data that Oracle was able to decipher from something that Arsenal managed to get his hands on." He paused in annoyance as the Flash pounded the weapons master on the back.

"Way to go, Quiver-breath!" the Flash exclaimed. Aware that dark, brooding eyes were glaring at him, the Flash turned a scarlet shade that matched his uniform and quickly melted into the shadows. 

Batman continued in his low, gravelly voice.

"Much of the data Oracle decrypted is similar in nature **_and_** it involves, in some cases, secret identities of many of us here. Oracle sent us a sample with some of the least damaging evidence to personal lives. The rest of the data has been destroyed in order to protect the individuals involved."

He stole a surreptitious glance towards Nightwing who had joined the Flash and Arsenal. Batman then completely floored his fellow Justice Leaguers by allowing the barest ghost of a half-smile soften his grim features.

"At least, that's what Oracle **_said_**."

He pressed a button and stood back as a gritty, surveillance video began to play.

****

Nightwing watched with growing astonishment. Before him he was seeing the impossible--**_himself_**! Or at least a much younger version of himself as Robin, talking to and working side-by-side with **_Robin_**! That is, today's Robin--Tim Drake.

Nightwing thought he was going to have a headache. 

"**_This_** never happened," he muttered. "It's impossible--!"

The Flash was standing next to him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

The surveillance video began with the Riddler running across the bank's open atrium. Within seconds, he disappeared around a corner just as Robin--Tim--showed up, giving chase.

"Sound!" Plastic Man shouted. Nightwing looked over. The oddly shaped hero was eating popcorn and sipping a cola from an oversized paper cup. He had extended his lips out into a thin straw-like protrusion and was thus gobbling his drink. Nightwing shook his head.

Batman pressed something in his hand. The audio immediately kicked in. They could hear heavy breathing as Robin slowly took his bearings.

****

"Now where--?"

A small, colorful figure landed in front of him. Robin instantly went into action, fully extending his Bo staff. The smaller figure threw something black, while leaping over Robin's head, using the teen hero's own shoulders for leverage, and easily dodged the reinforced polymer staff.

"Hey!" Robin cried, toppling over backwards, his legs becoming entangled by a monofilament line being trailed behind the black object. As Robin fell backwards on his rear end, his opponent straddled him at a low crouch.

Robin's eyes widened. Standing directly above him was a **_little boy_**--not much over four and half feet tall--dressed in the old style Robin costume. 

The boy-Robin squatted down to his eye level and pressed his forefinger into Robin's chest.

"Okay, bub," the younger boy began. "Who are you, and what are doing in **_that_** getup? Are you going to a costume party or something?"

****

Nightwing blushed in the dark as some of the heroes laughed good-naturedly at the sound of the still-childish voice. 

Cries of "How **_cuuuute_!" "Never realized how young he was!" "My goodness, he's little more than child!" resounded through the briefing room.**

****

"I could ask you the same thing!" Robin retorted. To the smaller boy's astonishment, Robin freed himself and quickly executed a backspring out of the way. "And now for some answers, kid!" Robin assumed a defensive stance. The boy followed suit. "Who **_are_** you, and why are you dressed in the old Robin costume? What are you doing here? I'm after a dangerous criminal. A little kid like you could get hurt."

"Hey, who're **_you_** calling a little kid? I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder--partner to the coolest guy in Gotham City! And I've been doing this since I was nine!"

"Oh, yeah? How old are you now? Nine and a half?"

"I'm almost eleven, smart-guy," the younger Robin retorted. "But that's not gonna matter to you when I knock that smirk off your face."

"Look, kid," Robin said in a placating manner. "We don't have to do this. I mean, I really don't want to hurt you. It's okay to play Robin, the Boy Wonder--I mean, I'm kinda flattered, but please. I'm a trained martial artist--!"

The younger boy leaped, spun and kicked in a dazzling display of acrobatics and martial artistry. Robin managed to avoid the full force of the kick.

"You also talk too much! **_Sheesh_**! And Batman says **_I've_** gotta learn to zip it!"

"Impressive, kid. Where'd you learn the fancy move? At your local Tae Kwan Do school?"

"**_Batman_** taught me that move."

"Yeah? Pardon me if I don't believe you," Robin said. As he spoke, he dropped and struck out with a scissors kick, knocking the younger boy off his feet.

"I learned this little trick from Lady Shiva!" Robin explained. To his surprise, the younger Robin managed to right himself when he lost his footing, and instead of falling, flipped out of the way.

"**_Lady_** Shiva?" the kid sneered. "I guess that explains why you fight like a **_girl_**!"

****

Several of the assembled heroes in the briefing room burst into appreciative chuckles at the younger boy's comeback.

****

Rather than leaping to his feet and continuing the fight, Robin studied the younger boy for a moment. Finally, he held his hands out on either side and called for a timeout.

"Okay, kid. Look, I'm beginning to believe that you're who you say you are, because only **_you_** could've done the move you just did."

The kid looked at him with a blank look. "Huh?"

**** 

Nightwing smiled to himself as he watched. The Flash surprised him by suddenly putting his arm around his neck and pulling him in close in a rare show of affection.

"You really were great back then, buddy," the Flash whispered. Nightwing looked down at his boots, embarrassed.

"Cut it out, Wally," he protested only half-heartedly.

****

"Look, kid, how about a truce?" Robin asked.

"How come?" the boy-Robin asked, his small chin jutted. "How do I know I can trust you? I mean, you're dressed in some kind of weird version of my costume. And you claim to be 'Robin'! But **_I'm_** Robin! Batman's **_my_** partner! He wouldn't replace me. I know it!"

Robin held his hands out in a placating gesture. "Look, kid--you have to believe me that I'm a friend. Honest! In fact, you're like an older brother to me. You've helped in my training...even approved Batman's decision to make me his partner."

The younger Robin stood, his hands on his hips looking suspicious, but faltering. "Why should I believe you?" 

"Because I'm your friend, (Blank), and I wouldn't lie to you."

****

Nightwing's head shot up. There had been a definite dead spot where he assumed that Robin had called him 'Dick.'

****

The boy-Robin's eyes widened, his small mouth forming an 'O.' "How did you know my name? No one's supposed to know that!" His whole demeanor changed, becoming instantly dangerous. 

Robin didn't take a counter-stance. Instead, he remained standing in an open pose, his hands out to his sides.

"(Blank), I swear that we're friends. I figured out who you and (Blank) were a long time ago and never told anyone. Look, kid, if I tell you a secret that only a family friend would know, would you believe me?" He grinned. "Besides your secret identity, I mean."

The younger Robin looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Go on," he said, ready to pounce.

Robin grinned slightly. "You have the world's biggest crush on Batgirl, but you're too embarrassed to tell her--"

The younger boy instantly leaped at him, tackling him to the ground, and ended up on top of him.

"Hey, get **_off_ me!" Robin protested.**

"You take that back! It's not **_true_**!"

"Is **_too_!" Robin taunted.**

"Is **_not_!" the younger Robin's voice sounded like he was close to tears. "You take that back, or I'll--"**

Robin caught the little boy's wrists in a powerful grip. The younger boy was clearly upset because he should've been able to break the hold.

"You **_can't_** tell her! She-she'll **_laugh_** at me!" 

****

His younger self's stricken look tore at Nightwing's heart. Had he ever been **_that_** vulnerable?

****

"Hey, kid, don't worry. I'd never betray a trust."

"Does she know?" the kid asked fearfully. Sitting back.

Robin smiled indulgently. "Nah. I mean, how could she? You haven't asked her to marry you or anything like that have you?"

The younger Robin giggled, getting off the older boy. "That's silly. Batgirl's way older'n me! She's in high school!"

"Ah...older women. Can't blame you there, kid. Older women look pretty good to me, too."

"That's what Batman said," the boy-Robin said giggling. Turning serious, he added, "I don't understand what's going on. How can I be here with you? In the future? This **_is_** the future, isn't it?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know, kid. But once we catch the Riddler, what do you say we go ask Batman?"

The younger boy grinned broadly. "Yeah. He'll know what to do. He knows everything!" He paused, and then asked solemnly, "Did he adopt you, too? Is that how come you said I was like your older brother?"

Robin put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "No, kid. Batman and I are just partners, but he's still your dad."

The kid's eyes lit with pleasure. "Come on--let's go catch that loser, the Riddler! He won't stand a chance against **_two_** Robins." He jumped up on a railing overlooking the atrium below. He was obviously ready to leap out into the open space below.

"Hey, whoa there, partner!" Robin called. "We can't rush headlong into trouble like that. Didn't Batman teach you better?" The younger boy nodded, embarrassed. "Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?"

"I'm not s'posed to be out 'cause it's school night," the boy-Robin said hanging his head in guilt. "Major math test tomorrow." He suddenly looked worried. "I'll be **_so_** grounded if I fail math this term!"

Robin grinned slightly. "Tell you what," he said, shooting out a jumpline. "Follow my lead, and I'll give you some math pointers afterwards. Math's my best subject."

"**_Awright_**!" The younger boy didn't bother with a safety line. He dove gracefully, somersaulting several times for the sheer fun of it. At the last moment, the child acrobat grabbed an exit sign to break his fall.

Both Robins landed on the bottom floor at the same time and quickly disappeared in the direction the Riddler had been headed.

****


	3. Chapter Three

**_Summary_**: Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman reveal the best kept secret in the universe.

**_Author's Note_**: See Part 1 

**_Acknowledgements_**: See Part 1

**_Disclaimer_**: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

**_Copyright_**: February 2003

****

Chapter Three

Day 1 

**1353hrs Zulu: JLA Watchtower**

**Luna**

****

After the two Robins disappeared around the corner, a second surveillance camera picked them up. Together, they easily subdued the Riddler. The two boys celebrated with high fives.

"All **_right_**!" the younger Robin cried excitedly. "Wait'll I tell **_Batman_**! Two birds in the bush can beat one ol' **_loser_** villain like the Riddler any day!"

"It's not fair!" the Riddler whined. "Two Bird-boys against one. No one told me there were **_two_** of you! You **_tricked_** me!"

The GCPD pulled up at this moment. Proud of their capture, the two boys grinned from ear to ear as Lt. Bullock stomped in.

"Put 'er there, partner!" Robin said, holding out his gloved hand. The younger Robin began to reach for it, when he seemed to stumble. 

"You okay, kid?" Robin asked worriedly.

The boy shook his head, uncertainly. He brought his hand up to his head. "Feeling...dizzy..." he said, suddenly sounding like a ten-year-old boy. He held his hand out. "M-My h-hand--I-I c-can s-see through it!" He looked up frightened. "W-What's h-happening--?"

Robin watched stunned as the little boy before him began to fade rapidly away. "**_Robbie_! Grab my hand!" he cried, desperately reaching out for the smaller, gloved hand that the younger Robin was holding out to him. Robin closed his fingers around the boy's, but to his shocked dismay, they passed through his hand.**

"Help me!" the boy-Robin mouthed, as he slowly faded from existence.

"**_Robiiiiin_**!"

But the boy was already gone. In the next moment, Robin's shocked expression changed, becoming oddly blank.

"Where'd the little punk go?" the Riddler asked, confused.

Abruptly, Robin blinked, and without losing a beat, snarled at the captured villain. "Who're you calling a **_punk_**?" he asked, grabbing the Riddler by the collar. 

"You wouldn't hit a guy in handcuffs, would you?" the Riddler squeaked. Robin released him in disgust and turned him over to Bullock.

"You'll find his stash over by the vault," he said, firing off a jumpline. "Believe it or not, he was going to put the Conundrum Diamond in a safety deposit box for safe keeping."

Bullock glared at the Riddler and shook his head. "Smart move, Einstein," he said. "Too bad for you that the Bat trained that kid."

The Riddler kept crying out, "You don't understand! It wasn't fair! There were **_two_** of them! Two against one! No fair!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge," Bullock growled as they dragged the protesting villain out the door.

****

Day 1 

**1405hrs Zulu: JLA Watchtower**

**Luna**

****

Nightwing stood still, brooding over the images that had just played out before him. Strange. Robin seemed to have forgotten him almost as soon as he disappeared, but the Riddler--?

"Hey, Batboy, did the big, black Bat ground you for failing math?" Arsenal asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Nightwing grinned slightly, grateful for the respite. "No, but it was a close call."

"This is getting us no where!" Aquaman shouted, sounding irritated. He stood, drawing himself to his full height, the picture of a monarch used to being obeyed. "What is the point of this demonstration? What have we learned?"

Black Canary returned to the podium. Batman remained standing next to her.

"Those are good questions, Orin. Let me see if we can answer them." She turned to Nightwing. "Nightwing, do you have any memory of what we just saw?"

Nightwing shook his head. 

"I remember sneaking out one school night, but I don't remember anything about the Riddler." He addressed Batman. "It was a case involving Boss Thorpe, I think. He was blackmailing some of Gotham's elected officials. I think you'd confronted him in his office and his goons tried to take you out. I remember they had enough firepower to conduct a coup d'etat."

Batman nodded. "Thorpe's offices used to be located where the Gotham City National Bank stands today," he said. "I remember that case. **_And_** the math test."

The rest of the room burst into good-natured laughter. Nightwing grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, I distracted them long enough to save your cape, didn't I?" he asked. Turning thoughtful, Nightwing added, "I remember sneaking in through a window on the upper floor. When I heard the shooting, I hurried to help. But I don't remember anything like what's on that tape."

"Surely this is some sort of fantastic hoax," Aquaman spluttered. "Meeting our future selves--or even our past selves. Preposterous!" He turned to the Atom. "Atom, you are our resident physicist! Tell them how absurd this all is!"

"As a matter of fact--" The Atom began, but was interrupted by Nightwing who was addressing Batman. The Flash and Arsenal exchanged rueful glances. It was obvious to them that Nightwing was ignoring the side discussions.

"What about Robin?" Nightwing asked. "Does **_he_** remember anything?"

In answer, Robin appeared on a different monitor screen. He looked a little overwhelmed to be addressing the Justice League.

"Um, uh, hi," he stuttered. "Um, Oracle showed me the video with me'n the other Robin. I remember the case. The Riddler had stolen the Conundrum Diamond from the Gotham Museum of Gemology. I trailed him to the Gotham City National Bank." Robin shrugged. "I just remember the chase and the capture." He paused, his eyes narrowing.

"Waitaminute. There **_is_** something else. I waited on the roof after I handed him over to Bullock and his boys. As they were dragging him to the squad car, the Riddler said something really strange--"

"'Strange' is the guy's middle name, kid," Nightwing interrupted. "He **_specializes_** in mysteries, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I dismissed it at the time."

"What did he say?" Batman asked.

Robin shook his head. "Something about two birds in the bush." Robin looked out at them. "It didn't make sense then. Think **_he_** remembered something?"

"The tape seems to indicate that," Batman said. "Nightwing, you and Robin. Check it out." 

Nightwing nodded. He grabbed Arsenal by the arm on the way out.

"After the 'elders' here are done arguing about the finer points of physics--or when you get bored--head over to Titans Tower and brief the team. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm bored now, Wingman," Arsenal said. "Beat you to the transporters!" 

Nightwing grinned and the two Titans hurried towards the JLA transporter chamber. 

"Hey! Wait--" The Flash began. "--for me!" He finished the sentence while waving a greeting as the other two arrived at the transporter. Arsenal and Nightwing exchanged chagrinned looks.

****

Day 1 

**1430hrs Zulu: JLA Watchtower**

**Luna**

****

Batman looked out at the assembled heroes. 

"Westfield conducted some highly dangerous experiments while testing Project Armageddon. It resulted in the temporal displacement you just witnessed--a ten-year-old Robin appearing at a time and place when he existed in his late teens. And with perhaps a single exception, the memory of his appearance wiped clean from those who witnessed it."

"I still believe that what we are discussing are but windmills," Aquaman grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting down. The rest of the JLA remained tactfully silent. 

Batman glared at Aquaman and then at the others. 

"Perhaps," he said. "But I don't intend to stand still and do nothing. For **_if_** Armageddon is capable of tapping into what Westfield calls 'the multi-verse' then setting it off spells the end of all we know." Batman paused to gauge his teammates' reactions.

"Westfield's promised 'Crown of Life'--giving the Earth a rebirth--is a fiction. We will die--**_period_**! If Armageddon does indeed result in a massive space/time displacement, then we **_might_** be replaced by 'others' who look like us, sound like us, even have our identical DNA." He turned and faced Black Canary, who was standing a little to the side.

"But they won't **_be_** us. They'll be someone else. With different lives, different dreams, different--" Chin high, Black Canary held his gaze. The electricity between them seemed to charge the room, obvious to everyone there. Seeing that her eyes were bright with unshed tears, Batman felt his throat catch as they stood without speaking. She smiled up at him holding out her hand to him. Hesitating only briefly, Batman took it in his.

Plastic Man dropped his head on the table with a loud ~**_thump_**~! When he looked up, his face was completely flattened. "Why does the Bat-guy **_always_** attract the best-lookin' dames?" he muttered in disgust.

Green Lantern stood stock-still, his mouth agape, shocked by the revelations before him. Gliding on an air current, the Atom landed softly on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid," the Mighty Mite spoke amusedly into GL's ear. "Better close it before a fly gets in." GL nodded, his eyes glued to the two senior JLA members. After several tries, he finally closed his mouth. Then, his eyes still wide with disbelief, he turned to the Atom.

"I-I thought she couldn't stand him, Professor," he managed. The Atom smiled benignly.

"Nothing so mysterious about 'Love,' my boy," he said, leaning casually against the younger man's earlobe. "You'll find that it obeys the basic laws of physics." At GL's look of incomprehension, he explained. "Opposites attract."

Superman stepped into the embarrassed silence, clearing his throat. "Diana, Batman, I believe that it's time we let the others know about--"

"**_Kal_!" Wonder Woman interrupted. "Are you certain? What of the danger of such knowledge?"**

"Diana, don't you think that Project Armageddon has rendered your point moot?" Batman asked.

Superman nodded. "He's right. Project Armageddon has let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Furthermore, Earth's scientists achieved this without our interference. The rules have changed."

Wonder Woman nodded reluctantly.

The Atom spoke up sharply. "What are you three talking about? What's going on?"

Batman held Black Canary's eyes for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "Hypertime," he said simply. "The cosmos' best-kept, most closely guarded secret--the existence of alternate universes in multiple timelines."

The Atom stood, hands on hips, exuding attitude. "What's so secret about **_that_**?" he asked. "We've theorized the existence of multiple universes for years now. What's the big deal?"

"Let's just say that the reasons seemed justified at the time," Superman said. "But now, when our very reality could be threatened--it's time for openness. Otherwise, who we are right now, at this moment, may very well cease to exist."

Batman took a step forward towards the Atom. "And maybe you have a little bit of explaining yourself, Palmer," he said. At the Atom's look of surprise, Batman continued. "It's a little difficult for me to believe that Dr. Ray Palmer, premier physicist whose proven theories of the existence of sub-atomic worlds and considerable expertise in quantum physics, wouldn't have been approached by the United Science League to assist in the development of Project Armageddon."  

****

**Day 1**

**1445hrs Zulu: Titans Tower**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightstar woke with a scream. 

"**_Daddy_**!" She looked around in a panic. Where was she? Nothing looked familiar. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, trying to find her center like her father taught her...

_"~Starshine,~"_ his quiet voice sounded in her head. _"~Find your quiet place...let the storms subside...don't let the storms control you. Mari, you control the storm...~"_

Feeling calmed, Nightstar opened her eyes. This time when she surveyed the ground below her, she spotted it. Her distinct emerald eyes widened.

"**_X'hal_! Titans Tower!" she whispered, awed. "But--that's impossible!"**

****

**Day 1**

**1445hrs Zulu: Arkham Asylum**

**Gotham City**

****

"I fight like a **_girl_**, huh?" Robin asked.

"If the shoe fits--" Nightwing began. "--Hey! Cut it out!" He yelled, laughing as Robin jumped him from behind. Grabbing the younger boy by the wrists, Nightwing easily twisted underneath him and dumped him ignominiously.

"Careful, kid," Nightwing warned dangerously. "I'm not ten years old any more." 

Robin gulped and gave a small laugh. "**_Heh_**. You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" he asked, immediately donning the latest addition to his Tim Drake identity. Nightwing's lips twitched in amusement, and he shook his head. Reaching down, he gave Robin a hand up. 

"Come on, let's go. Before they lock **_us_** up in this loony bin."

Robin looked around fearfully. "I hate this place," he muttered. "Gives me the creeps." Nightwing nodded in agreement.

"The Riddler sure wasn't much help, was he?" Robin asked. "Of course, now one of us has the unpleasant task of explaining to Batman how he escaped right from under our noses.

"**_We_?" Nightwing asked. "He's **_your_** partner, kid! Me, I've gotta get to Titans Tower and brief the others on what's going on."**

"Oh, that's right. When the going gets tough, the rats leave a sinking ship," Robin shot back, mixing his metaphors. 

Nightwing grinned. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said placing his arm around the junior hero's shoulders. "If we're gonna hang, we might as well hang together, as opposed to separately."

Robin nodded, and then began shaking his head. "I don't much like the sound of that--!" On their return trip to the Batmobile, he continued voicing his protests over Nightwing's good-natured ribbing. Later, as they drove through the heavily wooded back roads just outside the Gotham City limits, Robin kept going back to their interview with Edward Nygma, AKA the Riddler... 

****

When the two of them entered his padded cell, the Riddler immediately jumped back and cowered in the farthest corner.

"**_You_** two!" he shouted. "What do you want with me? Are you here to gang up on me again?" he whimpered.

"Edward," Nightwing said quietly, his voice soothing, "we're not here to hurt you. We only want to ask you a few questions." It was the right thing to say. The Riddler went instantly still, his interest piqued.

"A question? For me?" he asked wonderingly. He turned suspicious eyes on them, his head twitching back and forth. He held his finger to his lips and hissed them to silence. "The walls have ears," he whispered conspiratorially. "They're all listening, trying to discover my secrets."

Nightwing nodded in understanding. He jerked his head to the side, indicating he wanted the Riddler to draw closer. When he complied, Nightwing placed his arm around the villain's shoulders in a remarkable display of camaraderie. 

"Edward, now you and I both know that you're the smartest guy in this place, right?" He spoke in low, conspiratorial tones. The Riddler looked at him with wide eyes, clearly excited at someone finally realizing his greatness. He nodded emphatically, his head bobbing strangely on his pencil-thin neck.

"You know?" he asked excitedly, his voice high with emotion.

"Of course, I know, Edward," Nightwing said reassuringly. "When I was kid, I remember how much I hated it when you were on a new crime spree."

The Riddler's eyes snapped at the word 'hated.' He looked ready to pull away, but Nightwing laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"Because your riddles always drove me nuts," he finished, looking around the place meaningfully. They both laughed at the joke. "I thought you were the smartest villain of all. Smarter than Two-Face, more brilliant than the Scarecrow, sharper than the Penguin, and--" Nightwing chuckled softly. "--don't get me started on the Joker. I mean, can you say 'loser'?"

The Riddler clasped his hands together in glee. 

"**_Yes_!" he agreed. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" He danced merrily around the cell, and then skipped gleefully back to Nightwing. "You've made me so unbelievably happy. You don't know what this means to me! To be appreciated by the enemy--no offense intended, Batboy!" **

Nightwing just smiled, showing that no offense was taken. The Riddler looked at him, smiling almost tenderly. 

"Now how can I help you and junior there?" he asked. 

"Two years ago--the Conundrum Diamond heist. Remember that?" he asked.

Riddler threw his arms up in annoyance. "Remember it? Why do you think I'm **_in_** this joint? They didn't even bother with a jury trial--they just returned me and tacked on an additional ninety-nine years to my sentence." He crossed his arms, looking extremely put out. 

"His Honor said that by the time I was finally released, I'd be too enfeebled to solve any more puzzles, much less devise them." He smiled secretly. "But I know something **_they_** don't know..." he added cagily.

Nightwing's expression remained unreadable, but his heart rate jumped suddenly. "And what would that be, Edward?" he asked.

The Riddler shook his head and started prancing, waving his forefinger in a 'no-no' sign. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-**_uhhhh_**--!" he sing-songed. "That's for **_me_** to know and for **_you_** to find out."

Nightwing and Robin exchanged glances. "Well, you're not being fair, Edward," Nightwing said, pleasantly. "I mean, a brilliant guy like you. What possible chance could we have in a mind contest against you? At least give us a hint--a riddle!"

The Riddler beamed at the compliment; however, the next instant, he became enraged and ran back to the corner of his cage. "**_No_**!" he yelled. "You're all the same. You just want my secrets. Well, I **_won't_** share. This time the riddle is the greatest riddle of all time. And before you can answer it, you'll have to figure out the question!"

With that the Riddler curled up in his padded corner again, refusing to respond to any more queries. Nightwing looked at Robin and resignedly jerked his head towards the door.

The interview was over.

They met Dr. Burton outside the Riddler's cell. The director of Arkham Asylum was shaking his head. The three of them started walking towards the exit.

"Poor, deluded soul," Burton murmured. "He's been like this since he was brought back two years ago. He goes through moments of lucidity, as he did for you, then he succumbs to his psychosis." Burton shrugged helplessly. "It's as if he's two people sometimes--yet, Edward has never been diagnosed as suffering from multiple personalities. Megalomania, yes--split personality, no."

"Great! As if Two-Face weren't enough," Robin grumbled.

"Dr. Burton!" The three turned towards a wildly gesticulating orderly. "He's gone, sir! Edward Nygma is missing from his cell!"

"But he was just **_there_**--!" Burton protested. 

They ran back to the cell. Sure enough, it was empty. Nightwing stood posed with one hand rubbing the back of his head. It was a habit from childhood that he affected whenever he was truly stumped. He looked at Robin. His surprise was mirrored on the Boy Wonder's face.

Dr. Burton immediately sent out the alarm. An Arkham Asylum escapee, especially one as dangerous as the Riddler, had to be reported to the local authorities as soon as it was discovered.

"Let's go," Nightwing said curtly. 

Robin nodded and they started walking rapidly down the eerie corridors, taking long, pace-eating strides. As they moved, the sounds of maniacal laughter rang along the walls, seemingly following them. The Joker announcing his residence, Robin knew. He swallowed and hurried to keep up with Nightwing.

Robin couldn't get out of this place fast enough.

"Hey, handsome," a sultry voice called out. Robin turned. The voice came from a darkened cell. He touched a special point on his mask, immediately activating the Starlite scopes. Poison Ivy stood in the dark, beckoning to him, her lips blowing kisses. 

"You've grown since we last met," she said smiling appreciatively. "Shot up like a weed." She slinked over to the transparent titanium wall that separated them. The shadows threw interesting curves at her already well-endowed shape.

"Look where they're keeping me. In a dark cage. Away from sunlight." She suggestively ran her fingers through her long, red hair. "A plant **_needs_** light," she pouted. Robin walked up to the see-through wall, mesmerized by her beauty. "Please..." she said, her eyes wide, pleading. "Just a little light?"

Feeling a well of concern wash over him for Poison Ivy's saddened condition, Robin reached over to the right side of the cell, where the light switch was kept. About to flip it, Robin's hand was suddenly clasped in an iron grip. 

"You want **_light_**? You've **_got_** light, babe!" Nightwing said, flicking a lighter in front of them. Poison Ivy screamed and backed away into the darkness.

"**_Fire_! Keep it **_away_** from me!" she shrieked in panic.**

Robin blinked rapidly, shaking his head vigorously as he tried to clear the cobwebs that had taken hold of him.

"You okay, kid?" Nightwing asked worriedly, pulling Robin away from Poison Ivy's cell. The Boy Wonder nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happened?" Robin asked, dazed.

"**_That_** happened," Nightwing explained, pointing at the speaker above their heads with his chin. A sign warned all personnel to stay at least five feet away from Poison Ivy's cell. "Even though the life support system into her cell goes through several layers of filters, a tiny amount of her pheromones still manage to escape. Enough to grab you and pull you into her Venus flytrap if you get too close."

"Whew!" Robin said, looking relieved. "Thanks, bro. I owe you one."

"One? By **_my_** count you're up to at least a hundred saves--!"

"A hundred?" Robin protested. "In your dreams, Nightwing!" 

"Don't take this personally, kid," Nightwing shot back, "but you're probably the **_last_** thing I'd want to see in **_my_** dreams! Even--" he added with a high falsetto, "--if you **_have_** grown like a weed!"

Nightwing ducked easily as Robin took a playful swing at him.

****

Day 1 

**1530hrs Zulu: Titans Tower**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightstar approached Titans Tower with care. She'd reconned New York City as a precaution before attempting to check out the Tower, itself. She'd recognized several of the old landmarks from Grandpa Bruce's history data disks. Somehow she'd crossed through Hypertime.

"But how?" she wondered. The crossover was so dangerous that she'd only done it once before, and only because Rip Hunter had provided the transportation. Had the barriers between the multiple time-streams been torn open somehow? Had she fallen through a tear in the very fabric of time?

And what of Ibn? If her presence in the past somehow altered her own timeline, what then? Would Ibn Al Xu'ffasch cease to exist?

She felt the panic start rising in her throat again. A single tear fell of its own accord and she quickly wiped it, feeling annoyed with herself. She suddenly thought of her father.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you." Her father's quiet, reassuring voice echoed soothingly in her mind again.

"~_Starshine, I promised you a long time ago that I'd never leave you. And I won't!~" He laughed softly in that self-deprecating way he had. _"~At least, not yet~" __

Nightstar chuckled, sniffing a little and wiping her eyes. 

"Oh, Daddy, you always could make me laugh," she said, smiling. "You and your awful puns!" Feeling strengthened, she turned towards Titans Tower. Whatever had happened to her, she knew that the answers to her questions would be found there. 

She thought of Uncle Vic and Uncle Roy. Aunt Donna and Uncle Garth. She smiled suddenly when she remembered Uncle Gar and his silly monkey shines, as he called them. She thought of her godfather, Uncle Wally. She felt the tears threaten once more when she recalled how she'd lost so many of them.

Nightstar's heart tore when she finally allowed herself to think of the one person whose loss hurt the most.

"Mother," she choked. She stopped in midair, hovering uncertainly. The Titans wouldn't know her, of course. She hadn't even been born, and her parents--were they even married, yet? Would they believe her? Help her?

Her father's voice whispered gently in her mind again. 

_"~The Titans are my family, Starshine. The only family I have, besides you and Grandpa Bruce. They're your family, too. I want you to promise me, Mari, that if anything ever happens to either me or Grandpa Bruce, you'll go straight to them for help~" _

He'd picked her up and held her closely to him. She remembered his Daddy scent, a combination of clean soap and aftershave. 

Nightstar hugged herself tightly, breathing in the cool night air over New York Harbor, trying to recreate her father's scent in her mind. But it was gone.

_"~...if anything happens...you'll go straight to them for help~"_ his voice whispered.

Nightstar nodded. She knew that whatever happened, she'd be safe--amongst family.

****

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

**_Summary_**: While the Titans wait for their late leader, an intruder breaches their security.

**_Author's Note_**: See Part 1 

**_Acknowledgements_**: See Part 1

**_Disclaimer_**: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

**_Copyright_**: February 2003

****

Chapter Four

Day 1 

**1600hrs Zulu: Titans Tower**

**New York City, NY**

****

The Flash glanced impatiently at the wall clock. It was 11:00 a.m. local time. He zipped to the window and looked out. He zipped to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He zipped to the table and ate it.

He looked at the kitchen clock. It was 11:01 a.m. He sighed. "What's--" He began, and zipped back to the briefing room. "--keeping him?"

Argent looked up from her compact mirror and glanced at Damage. They rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Oh, brother, they communicated wordlessly. The 'elders' were at again. Bored by the inactivity, Damage returned to the handheld electronic game he'd been playing. Argent took out her black nail polish and started concentrating on her nails.

The Flash zipped to the boat docks and tapped his foot. He zipped back to the conference room and tapped his foot. He looked at the clock. 11:05.

Arsenal ignored him, absorbed on balancing an arrow on his fingertip. He was currently kicked back on his chair, his feet up on the conference table, whistling something catchy under his breath. 

The Flash zipped across New York Harbor and zoomed through the Manhattan lunch rush hour traffic. He caught two would-be daytime muggers, three would-be purse-snatchers, and saved one child from being hit by a car. He returned the little boy to his hysterical mother and zipped back to Titans Tower.

He checked the clock. 11:15 a.m. His shoulders sagged. He let out a deflated breath and sat down.  

Argent listened to the tune that Arsenal was humming. She finally recognized it, 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It.' The title gave her momentary pause, recalling the current crisis. It probably **_was_** the end of the world, she thought. Shrugging she went back to her nails. Still, no excuse not to look her best, she decided.

She waved her hand under Damage's nose. "What do you think of the color? Cool, huh?"

Damage stared at the black nails against her ghost-like white skin. Quirking a single eyebrow, he turned to her expectant gaze.

"They're black," he said with finality.

"Titanium black," she corrected. "It's way awesome, don't you think?"

Damage stared at her. "They're black," he repeated, shrugging. "Just like always."

Argent grimaced, taking back her hand.

"A lot you know," she grumbled. "It's a completely different shade of black. That was midnight black. This is titanium black. Any idiot can see that!"

Damage rolled his eyes upward and went back to his game. Argent continued doing her nails. The Flash began to thrum his fingers in time to Arsenal's humming. Sitting at the head of the conference table, while attempting to concentrate on some weekly reports, Troia paused in her reading. 

"Wally, if you don't stop that, I may have to kill you," she warned evenly. He stopped immediately, removing his hand from the conference table. 

"Sorry," the Flash murmured, embarrassed. And then in the next breath asked, annoyed, "What **_time_** is it? The clocks here are all wrong. They say it's only eleven something. It's gotta be **_way_** past that! He's late!"

Troia spoke without looking up from the papers she was studying. 

"It's 11:18," she said with forced patience. "There's nothing wrong with the clocks. Nightwing said he was on his way. He'll get here when he gets here." 

The Flash zipped to the clock and checked the battery to see if it was still charged. It was. His shoulders slumped in defeat, he slinked back to his seat. As he passed Troia, her charts fluttered slightly and one flew off the table.

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly between her thumb and forefinger. "I was looking at that!" she said annoyed. The paper was instantly replaced in front of her. "Wally, will you sit **_down_**!? You're driving me crazy!"  

Argent and Damage again exchanged wide-eyed looks. The Flash acting like a ping-pong ball was one thing. Troia angry was not something they wanted to be around. The fallout could be ugly. They nodded surreptitiously and slowly began to get up from their seats.

"And **_you_** two aren't going anywhere, either," Troia added. "You still owe me some back homework assignments, remember?" She shot them both pointed looks. "Your tutor reported that you two have been falling behind on your work--**_again_**." 

The kids both gave her indescribably rebellious looks--as only kids can when discussing homework that's in arrears. Troia shook her head and smiled. Standing up, she walked over to where the two Teen Titans were now sitting slouched defiantly on their chairs.

Placing a hand on a shoulder each, Troia addressed them gently. "Grant, Toni," she began. "We had a deal. You can live and train at Titans Tower as long you continue your education. Now, I'm not going to have grab you each by a wrist or an ankle and dangle you off the Brooklyn Bridge, am I?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Both teens felt a sudden chill run down their spines. Damage swallowed and shook his head, 'no.' Argent did likewise. They each grabbed their backpacks and pulled out their schoolbooks and got to work.

Troia looked up and caught Arsenal's amused look. She gave him a quick wink. Sometimes it paid to be the strongest.

A sudden whirlwind blew books, papers, pens and pencils in a simulated snow shower.

"**_Wally_**!" Troia yelled sharply.

"What?" the Flash asked innocently. He was lounging in his assigned seat, feet up on the table, one hand clasped behind his head, a bottle of cherry cola in the other. 

Arsenal chuckled softly. The Flash shot him an irritated look. "What's so funny, Quiver-breath?" he growled.

"I'm just glad it's **_you_** and not **_me_** she's mad at for a change," Arsenal said easily. The Flash grinned sheepishly. The next instant, he was gone again. Arsenal gave Argent and Damage a rakish smile. "Yep, kids. I'm sure glad it's not **_me_** for a change."

The Teen Titans both gave him an answering smile.

"Where **_is_** he?" Starfire demanded. She stood in the open door, looking regally upset. 

"Who, Wally?" Arsenal asked, knowing fully well that wasn't whom she meant. "He just zipped out again. He'll be back in a--" The Flash was back in his seat. "--flash." He gave her a broad smile. Starfire glowered at him.

"You know very well that I'm speaking about Nightwing," she said sharply. "I have an important shoot at one o'clock. Who does he think he is? Ordering us to wait like trained dogs!" 

Damage and Argent each held their breaths. 

"Here it comes," Damage muttered. 

"Be ready to duck under the table," Argent replied out of the side of her mouth.

"Where **_is_** he?" Starfire repeated, her anger escalating.

"He's on his way," Troia said quietly, not looking up from her papers. "And you know Nightwing. He gets busy with his cases and he--"

"--And he forgets!" Starfire finished, exasperated. "About **_us_** in other words. When his **_Master_** calls, he forgets about everything else!"

"That's not fair, Kory!" the Flash interrupted. 

Starfire ignored him. "Arsenal's already briefed us on the situation. What we should be doing now is drawing up our battle plans, not waiting around sitting on our as--"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Arsenal interrupted, with an easy grin. "We have minors here, Your Highness. Let's keep it clean, now."

Starfire turned on him, her hands beginning to glow. Arsenal immediately jumped to his feet and assumed a defensive stance.

"Roy! Kory!" Troia called, shocked by how quickly the discussion had turned deadly.

"Whoa, Your Mighty Royal Highness," Arsenal said, his cold eyes belying his light tone. "We just cleaned up this place after your last imperial tantrum." As he spoke, he circled the Tamaranian princess, never taking his eyes off her. The archer was under no delusions about his ability to dodge her starbolts should she decide to let loose. 

Starfire's regal stance was in direct contrast to Arsenal's. She glared imperiously at him.

"How **_dare_** you speak to me like that!"  

"You keep threatening your friends and teammates with those starbolts, and I'll do **_more_** than talk, Princess!" Arsenal shot back, flexing his muscles just so, thus preparing several ready-to-throw weapons. "And let me give you a word of warning. When it comes to fighting against dangerous women, I'm no gentleman like the Wingster. I **_don't_** pull my punches."

Starfire's eyes blazed a moment longer, and then her anger dissipated almost as soon as it had appeared. She dropped her arms down at either side. She looked at him sadly, a single tear finding its way down her cheek. 

"Hey, Kory," Arsenal protested. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you--!" Starfire shook her head at this, and waved away his guilt feelings.

The others stayed back a moment longer, not daring to approach the volatile Tamaranian princess until they were sure the danger had passed. Kory walked to the large viewing window and gazed out at the Statue of Liberty. She stood still for a long moment without saying anything. Finally, she spoke without turning.

"I heard that Oracle is really a woman," she said softly. Arsenal exchanged a quick glance with Troia. "He spends so much time online talking to her. I've lost him, haven't I? We're never going to--not ever again," she said in quiet sobs. "I thought when I came back that we'd--but it's never going to--" She choked, struggling to get the words out. "It's over--"

Without saying anything, Troia immediately went to her friend and took her in her arms. Arsenal and the Flash looked away, neither able to bear her pain. 

Argent nudged Damage, question marks in her eyes. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Neither had a clue, but then that was par for the course when it came to the original Titans' continuing soap opera. And this thing between Starfire and Nightwing had never been fully explained to either of them.

Taking Starfire under her wing, Troia led her out of the briefing room. "Wally, call us when he gets here." The Flash nodded.

When the two women were out of earshot, Arsenal turned to the two teens. "Hey, kids, feel like playing little hooky?" At their eager nods, he added, "What do you say to a little combat training?"

"All right!" Damage cried, throwing his pencil down. Argent jumped up in excitement. 

"Let's go!" she said, abandoning her schoolwork.

"When Donna finds out, Roy, you'd better be in another continent," the Flash warned. Arsenal flashed him his patented devil-may-care grin.

"Your problem, Wally, is that you never learned how to ditch class," Arsenal said, following after the kids. "Now me--I still hold the record at Star City High School for most classes skipped!"

"Now that's something to brag about," the Flash returned sardonically.

The security alarms suddenly went off. 

****

**Day 1**

**1600hrs Zulu: JLA Watchtower**

**Luna**

****

The Atom had held their undivided attention.

"And that's about it," he said. "They did approach me with their project proposal. Wanted me to join them, and as one put it, add my considerable academic credentials to their grant proposal. I politely declined."

He looked up at Batman and shrugged. 

"I told them I dealt in science fact, not fantasy. While the recent faster than light experiments seem promising, they're still in their infancy. I know that time travel is a fact. Our battles with the Time Trapper and even Parallax were too real for me to deny its existence. Dr. Fate and others who can control arcane powers seem able to manipulate time--as illogical as that may seem to a physicist such as myself." He shook his head and shrugged. 

"But we know that it happens. As for our current Earth science and whether we're anywhere near such dramatic breakthroughs--as a matter of fact, a colleague of mine, Dr. Ripley Hunter and his partner, Dr. Jeff Smith, actually **_built_** a time machine. Before he disappeared, Hunter claimed to have traveled to the past on many occasions." The Atom paused thoughtfully. 

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman exchanged glances at Hunter's name.

"Other than Hunter, I know of no reputable scientist, scientific institute, science department, or government study that claims to be near any kind of practical application in the field of temporal studies. End of story." 

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Batman asked. "When the original call came up."

"I'd no idea that Westfield had actually received any type of funding for his project. I mean it all seemed so fantastic. Plus, his theories were all so radical--completely different from the norm." 

"What do you mean, Ray?" Wonder Woman asked.

The Atom brought his hand up to his chin. "Most physicists think of time as linear. It goes forward, but can't go backwards. Once something happens, it can't be revisited. In practical application, we've seen that this isn't true. We've had visitors who claim to come from our future. The frightening aspect--what makes travel to the past so dangerous--is that a traveler may inadvertently do something to change what was meant to be."

"But if that's so, Professor," GL interrupted, "doesn't that mean that nothing is actually 'meant' to **_be_**. Or maybe that if someone does change events, who's to say that the change they bring about wasn't what was supposed to occur in the first place?"

The Atom smiled broadly. "That's the point, son," he said. "We **_don't_ know. So, we're dealing with forces far beyond our ability to fully comprehend. By changing the past, we create a new present. We, in a sense, place ourselves in the roles of gods." **

"Parallax!" Batman muttered. 

The others looked at him. Even though Hal Jordan had saved the world when the sun had almost gone out, Batman still refused to forgive Parallax for his past egomaniacal schemes of trying to recreate the universe in his image of perfection.

The original Green Lantern and the Atom had been good friends and it pained the scientist-hero that his friend had gone mad. He turned away sadly and nodded, feeling as if he were somehow betraying the memory of his friend.

"Yes--Parallax," he said.

Black Canary placed her hand gently on Batman's forearm and faced the others. "This is getting us no where. Enough discussion on theory and what may be. Let's talk about what **_is_**! This weapon or time machine--whatever Armageddon is--the questions we should be exploring are who took it, and how do we get it back?" She hesitated slightly.

"**_And_** we need to know exactly what this 'Hypertime' thingie is that you three mentioned!" This last was directed at Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Batman nodded. "I'll leave the explanations to Superman and Wonder Woman. I need to go check on my team." Without any further words, he left the briefing room, leaving Black Canary to stare at his receding back. Putting him out of her mind, she turned back to listen to Superman.

As the Man of Steel detailed their exploits with people who might or not be from their future, Black Canary began to feel strangely frightened. The Atom was right. Whenever they dealt with temporal displacements, and restarted Time on its path, they were in a sense taking on the role of gods.

Superman's words sort of dropped into the background, every now and then a phrase or word leaping to the fore: Time isn't linear. It doesn't travel in a straight line. There aren't 'parallel worlds' per se, but rather multiple time streams. Every major decision point results in a branch--with all the possible choices following their own ultimate path.

What if there were a path where she didn't become Black Canary, but instead remained a wallflower in her mother's flower shop, she wondered? What if Ollie never died in a plane crash? Could she ever go back to how it used to be? What if she and Bruce had never met at Cannes? Or kissed?

Annoyed with herself, Black Canary put the 'what ifs' in a backburner. This type of circular thinking was useless, she knew. She had to listen to what Superman and Wonder Woman were saying. Perversely, a refrain began to play in her head, repeating over and over, 'Time after time...' 

She tried concentrating on the words that Superman was saying.

"Sometimes time streams bend back into themselves; therefore, we remember a long forgotten acquaintance, or locker combination. We alter history to the good by suddenly remembering a long-forgotten fact, or forget it happened and thus history changes because in our minds the event never occurred." Superman paused and Wonder Woman took up the explanation.

"In the end, time is more like a river than a straight road, with many branches, eddies, and back washes," she said. "And thus, history is always changing."

****

Day 1 

**1632hrs Zulu: Titans Tower**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightstar stood quietly in the middle of the entranceway, waiting for them to come. It was better to present an unknown stationary target rather than an unknown flying one. The Titans' instruments were probably tracking her already. She wondered who'd be the first through the doors.

Her question was answered in the next heartbeat. After she blinked, she looked down. She was completely immobilized, arms and legs lashed tightly together with something that looked suspiciously like one of her father's jumplines. She looked up and smiled. Uncle Wally, of course. 

The Flash stood a little to the side, his arms crossed casually, but radiating a no nonsense attitude.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" A low, dangerous voice demanded from behind. She turned to the familiar voice and felt her face light with recognition.

"Uncle Roy!" she cried, momentarily forgetting herself. The impossibly young and handsome archer approached her with caution, walking on catlike feet. He held his bow, ready and cocked, aiming in her general direction.

The others quickly followed.

A stunning young woman with long black hair and blue eyes appeared. She was wearing an iridescent black costume that gave the illusion of a star field, as well as, the familiar silver bracelets and golden lasso. 

Aunt Donna!

Two others she didn't recognize also appeared, standing at ready. An impossibly pale-skinned girl and a powerfully built, pleasant-looking boy.

But where were--?

And then she saw her. Standing next to Aunt Donna. 

The golden skin and wide, pupil-less emerald eyes identified her as Tamaranian. She wore the lavender, shimmering body armor that she had always preferred. Her flaming red hair was piled high on her head and hung low below her waist, exactly as Nightstar remembered her in her dreams. 

"Mother!" Nightstar choked, barely able to utter it above a whisper, tears falling unchecked.

****

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Summary: Bruce Wayne meets Batman and Nightwing finds a daughter. Oh, and Superboy and Krypto play super-tag!:)

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

Copyright: February 2003

****

JLA/Titans: Stealing Armageddon

By Syl Francis

****

Chapter Five

Day 1 

**1645hrs Zulu: the Batcave**

**Somewhere below Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

****

"He just disappeared?" 

Nightwing shared a rueful glance with Robin. Even over the video uplink with the JLA Watchtower, Batman didn't sound happy. Granted, Batman **_never_** sounded happy. But at this moment, he sounded **_really_** not happy. Robin grimaced. 

_This is going well_, the Boy Wonder thought. **_Not!_**

"Could his disappearance be tied in somehow to the Armageddon theft?" Nightwing asked hopefully.

"How so?" Batman asked.

"Well, he was being pretty secretive," Nightwing began. "**_Secretive_ for the Riddler, I mean. And his final statements, that this was the greatest riddle of all time. And that before we could answer it, we'd have to figure out the question!"**

Batman nodded. "It could be. There have been many riddles through the ages that man has considered at one period or another to be the greatest riddle of all time," he said thoughtfully. "The Riddle of the Sphinx comes immediately to mind."

"Yeah," Nightwing agreed. "And let's not forget the age-old questions, 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' and 'What came first, the chicken or the egg?'" He uttered these last words with a perfectly straight face. His expression didn't change even when Robin snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter. 

Batman glared at him momentarily, and then nodded. "Yes, I think you're right, Nightwing. Good work."

The two Boy Wonders stared at Batman.

"W-What?" Nightwing asked. "I-I mean, well, yeah--it's so obvious--" he said, nodding and then shaking his head. "What are you talking about, Batman? It doesn't make any sense. I mean, 'Why did the chicken cross the road?' It was a joke!" 

"I know. But that's not the one I'm talking about. The second question, on the other hand, about the chicken or the egg--"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Nightwing asked, giving his mentor a suspicious look. "No, of course, you're not," he quickly amended. "What could I be thinking?"

"When you're dealing with Time," Batman explained impatiently, "the question of what came first is not as silly as it seems. Think of it. If a man is able to travel into the past before he was born and kills his grandfather, before the grandfather married or sired any children, then the time traveler will never be born. And if he was never born, then--"

"--Then he could never have traveled back in time and killed his grandfather," Nightwing finished. "You know, this kind of 'logic' can really start to give me a headache." He sighed. "I hate time anomalies."

"What does this have to do with the Riddler's disappearance?" Robin asked.

"Remember that he saw both Robins, and afterwards, he remembered what he saw," Batman answered.

"Is it possible that the Riddler was affected differently than we were by the temporal anomaly?" Nightwing mused. 

"Certainly a possibility," Batman agreed. "But how does someone stealing the Armageddon Project result in the Riddler disappearing from Arkham?"

The Dark Knight and his two squires exchanged startled glances.

"**_The bank_!" they all said at the same time.**

"Wait! You don't think this whole thing is nothing more than an elaborate bank hold-up?" Robin asked.

"No, but the Riddler's ability to remember what he saw could provide us with the key we need," Batman replied.

"On our way!" Nightwing and Robin said together.  
  


"No! Wait!" Batman said sharply, stopping them. "I can get there faster with the JLA transporter. Robin, meet me there. Nightwing, don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

Nightwing banged his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Titans Tower! My bad!" he said. "I'd better get going." He looked at the other two regretfully. "Sorry, guys. Gotta bail." He gave Robin a high five and the two moved in opposite directions. "Oh, and Batman?" he called, grinning. "I'm borrowing the Batwing! Nightwing out!" He signed off before Batman could respond.

****

**Day ?: Pocket Universe**

**Somewhere in Hypertime**

****

Superboy laughed aloud as he felt the wind whipping back his hair, its coolness caressing his face.

"Come on, Krypto!" he called. "You know Lois hates it when we're late for supper!"

The small white dog, trailing a miniature red cape with a yellow stylized 'S'--a match to the boy's--barked in response. 

"Race you home!" Superboy cried, laughing. Barking happily, Krypto took up the challenge. Soon the two superpowered, last survivors of a Krypton that never existed sped home, neck and neck.

As they flew, the two life-long friends, master and dog, began tussling in midair. The boy laughed, a high, still-boyish sound. The loyal dog nipped at his master's cape and licked his face.

"Woof woof!" Krypto barked with satisfaction. ~_This is a dog's life!~ _

Superboy laughed. "You're a lazy pooch, you know that?"

Krypto smiled inside. This really was the life, he thought. _Nothing better to do all day except play with my master. Fetch sticks, chase those annoying squirrels, and fly. _

Nothing beat flying!

Here, there were no emergencies to distract Superboy. No school to lock him away all day 'learning' useless information he already knew. No chores at the General Store where he was not allowed to use to his powers. No Lana Lang to keep him from the more important things in life--like playing tag with his dog.

Krypto's exuberance dropped suddenly. 

There were also no Kents.

He glanced at his young master, worriedly. Superboy had not mentioned the Kents in an eternity. When they'd first been exiled here--in the middle of Time--the boy had missed his folks something fierce, as Ma Kent would've put it.

But Lois and Kal had worked their own magic on the boy. They, too, were the last survivors of worlds that had never existed--Krypto tried not think of the illogic behind the reality because it always gave him a doggy headache--and had worked tirelessly to bring the brokenhearted, superpowered boy out of his depression.

Lois and Kal turned out to be wonderful surrogate parents, looking on the boy not as the son they never had, but as the son they would have had if their Kryptonian and human physiology had allowed such a union. 

Unfortunately, Earth-2 did not have the scientific knowledge to bring about a successful pregnancy, so the middle-aged couple had long given up hope of ever having children.

The teenaged Clark, from an alternate Earth than theirs, had been the answer to all of their yearnings for children. But the lonely boy had missed the only parents that he'd ever known, Ma and Pa Kent.

In this, Kal had been able to help. For he, too, had known Ma and Pa--in his own reality--and therefore he'd been able to provide the bridge that the boy needed to mourn their loss. Now, the boy was back to his normal, sunny self. Seeing wonder in the simplest blade of grass, admiring how the morning dew refracted the light of the new dawn, delighting in the delicate wings of a butterfly.

The two friends began their descent and landed lightly on the back porch.

"Lois!" Clark called, entering the kitchen. "We're home!" He inhaled deeply and gave an appreciative grin. "Apple pie," he said. "Lois makes the **_best_** apple pie around here!"

"Woof woof!" Krypto barked in reminder. ~_Lois makes the _**_only_** _apple pies around here!_~

Clark chuckled softly. "That's 'cause Kal can't boil water, and I almost burned the house down that one time **_I_** tried to cook," he said.

"I'm glad to see that my cooking is held in the appropriate high esteem," Lois said brightly. She stretched out her cheek for a kiss. Clark complied automatically. Lois looked down at Krypto. "And what does Mr. Picky wish for his evening repast?" she asked.

"Woof woof woof!" Krypto replied. Lois glanced over at Clark.

"He says he'd like lasagna, but he'll settle for Alpo," Clark translated. Lois shook her head.

"Amazing," she said. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. A talking dog."

Clark bent down on his haunches and rubbed Krypto affectionately. "Krypto's the smartest dog in the whole universe," he bragged.

Krypto barked in agreement.

"Now **_that_** I understood," Lois said. The back screen door squeaked open and slammed shut. A large man, dressed in farmer's overalls, looking like an older version of the teenaged Clark, walked in. 

"Kal!" Lois called, walking up to her husband and giving him a hug and a kiss. Early on they'd decided that two Clarks in one household would be too confusing, so they'd started calling him by his Kryptonian name.

"We're going to have a good crop this year," he said. "Corn's almost as tall as Clark here. Wheat's just about ready for harvest. Oh, and I'll need your help tomorrow with the haying, son."

Clark nodded. "Sure. I was helping Pa bale hay since before I could walk--or was it before I could fly? Sometimes I get it mixed up."

Lois smiled affectionately. "Kal, Clark, you two hurry and wash up for supper. It's just about ready." She began setting the table. "Oh, and boys?" Both men turned. "No super costumes at the table, please."

They smiled and went upstairs to shower and change.

"Well, Krypto what would you like?" she asked taking out two cans of Alpo. She held them out to him, doggy-nose level. "Beef or veal?"

****

Day 1 

**1705hrs Zulu: Titans Island**

**New York City, NY**

****

"Titans Tower, this is the Batwing. Request clearance for landing."

"Batwing, this is Titans Tower." Argent's voice rang clearly in his headset. "You're cleared for landing. Commence final approach."

"Roger, Tower," Nightwing acknowledged.

He banked the Batwing for the final approach. His instruments indicated that the Titans VFR beacon had cleared him for landing. Nightwing pressed the necessary controls and the tractor beacon caught him in its grid.

Nightwing removed his hands from the manual controls and allowed the Batwing to descend automatically by tractor beacon onto the landing platform. As the beam guided the Batwing to a safe berth, the plane's wings began to fold up for storage. The platform on which he'd landed then began its long, but quick descent to the cavernous subterranean equipment hangar.

A few minutes later, Nightwing was powering down the sophisticated stealth aircraft and conducting his post-flight check. After ensuring the Batwing didn't have so much as a scratch on her armor-plated skin, he began the trip to the upper levels.

Batman sometimes got huffy about his toys. Nightwing grinned, suddenly recalling the time he took the Batmobile without permission. He was only thirteen and didn't have a license yet, but he'd been leading the Teen Titans for a couple of months and was feeling his oats. 

Small for his age, he'd barely been able to reach the pedals. Of course, he put the car on automatic pilot and it basically drove itself. Still, it was the idea. He was driving the Batmobile. 

How cool was that?

The aftermath wasn't quite so cool.

Bruce Wayne didn't believe in corporal punishment, but by the time he was done with him, Dick would've preferred it. At least it would've been over and done with quickly. As it was, the leader of the Teen Titans, ended up grounded for a majorly long time--at least by a 13-year-old's reckoning--and Robin never again took the Batmobile without permission. That is, until he was properly licensed.

Funny, how the past just seemed to be haunting him today. First, the images of himself with Tim. Now, the memories of long-forgotten teen misadventures. 

The lift doors to the main level opened. Nightwing's expression instantly assumed that of his darker, colder persona. He stepped off the lift and made his way to the briefing room, mentally going over the details of the Titans' mission and how each member's powers could be utilized most effectively.

Deep in thought, Nightwing didn't notice the others' strange stares when he walked in and moved to his place at the head of the conference table. Facing the group, he noted Starfire and Tempest's absence. 

He knew that Tempest was handling a delicate mission for Aquaman while the King of Atlantis was at the Watchtower, but why was Starfire missing? 

He gave a mental sigh. Her behavior of late had been so erratic and at times explosive--especially where it concerned him. It was time he had a long talk with her.

All of these thoughts flashed through his mind at lightning speed. He considered each, quickly analyzing it and what it required, then tabled it and moved to the next one. He did it effortlessly and without even being aware that he was doing it. The instant he was facing the others seated around him, he relegated all extraneous thoughts to a file folder in the back of his mind.

Later, should he need the information, he'd access it as easily as he'd analyzed it.

"Sorry I'm late," he began. "Robin and I got held up." He moved on, offering no further explanation. "Arsenal, fill me in," he said, sitting down.

Arsenal glanced at the others. A silent message passed instantaneously between them. Eventually, the Flash cleared his throat.

"Um, uh, Robbie," he began. Nightwing turned to him, single eyebrow raised. "Look, buddy," the Flash sounding a little nervous, "this is really kinda hard for me, but--"

Nightwing began to feel a cold fist in his stomach. Something was seriously wrong. He looked at the two empty seats again. Did something happen to Garth? Or--Kory?

"Wally, what is? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, honey," Troia reassured him quickly. "It's just that something happened--" she smiled brightly. "--Something wonderful! Oh, Dick, you're not going to believe this!"

Nightwing closed his eyes. She did it again. Called him by his first name. And this time in front of the kids. _Why do I bother?_ He asked himself for the hundredth time. He glared at her.

Argent and Damage exchanged goofy looks.

Damage mouthed, "Dick?" without sound. Argent suppressed a giggle. It was hard to imagine the uber-macho Nightwing being called that. The Flash caught Arsenal's eye and indicated the kids' reactions. Both men grinned, remembering their own reactions the first time they'd heard the ex-Boy Wonder's secret identity.

Of course, back then it was worse. Bad enough to be '**_Robin_**,' but to also be '**_Dick_'? No wonder the Boy Wonder had had no sense of humor. **

Troia bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Nightwing," she said. "But we have someone for you to meet." She pressed a button on a console in front of her. "Kory? Bring our guest in."

****

Day 1 

**1710hrs Zulu: National Bank**

**Gotham City**

****

"I want you to wait outside." Batman sounded even more officious than usual over the Bat comlink. Robin grimaced. _Oh, brother_, the Boy Wonder thought. "And stay invisible," Batman added. "It's full daylight outside."

"Gotcha," Robin grumbled. "And what are **_you_** going to be doing?"

"Bruce Wayne is on the Gotham National Bank's Board of Directors," Batman said. "He's just going to be conducting a surprise walk-through."

"Oh," Robin said, unable to add anything. "Standing by." Batman's voice transmission ended.

****

Bruce strode out of the Men's Room, the picture of a Very Important Person in a hurry. He swung his briefcase just so, jutted his perfectly chiseled chin to its most determined angle, and glowered with just the right amount of irritability at any passersby in the hallways who dared catch his eye. Most of the workers who glanced at him quickly averted their eyes in the hopes that they'd escaped the notice of this obviously irate bank executive.

Bruce arrived at the open atrium, taking note of the number of customers and bank employees. He quickly memorized the number and location of bank guards, tellers, and customer representatives. He watched momentarily as the elevator doors pinged open, and his eyes widened.

For standing in the open doorway was the Riddler, handcuffed and ready to be returned to Arkham, being led by--**_Batman_**! The Dark Knight spotted him at the same time.

****

Day 1 

**1710hrs Zulu: Titans Island**

**New York City, NY**

****

"Donna, I don't much like games," Nightwing growled. "If you have something to say, say it!"

Troia blinked in surprise as her friend's vehemence. "I'm sorry, Dick. But this time I think it's better for you to see for yourself."

The door to the conference room opened and Starfire entered. To Nightwing's pleasant surprise, she was smiling, something he hadn't seen her do in a long while. She stood to the side, and without speaking, held her hand out towards someone else.

A beautiful young woman entered and stood shyly next to Starfire, holding hands. From her eyes, she was obviously Tamaranian, her dark hair in direct contrast to Starfire's mane of red/gold fire. 

There was something about her that niggled in the back of Nightwing's mind. Standing slowly, he walked around the conference table, unconsciously filing away her stats for later use. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the others had also climbed to their feet.

Looking around, he saw that they were waiting for a reaction from him. Finally, he spoke.

"Somebody better say something fast or things are gonna get real ugly real soon," he said.

The Flash snorted. "You lose!" he said, addressing Arsenal. "Pay up." Chagrinned, Arsenal slapped a ten-dollar bill in the speedster's open palm.

"Leave it to the World's Second Greatest Detective here," Arsenal muttered, annoyed, "not to recognize his own daughter!"

"**_Roy_!" Troia said sharply. **

"Well, **_excuuususe_ me--!" Arsenal protested. **

"What did you say--?" Nightwing interrupted. He was gaping at the beautiful young woman in shock. Meanwhile, she'd stepped away from Starfire and was approaching him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You'd think a father would know his own kid!" Arsenal grumbled.

"Roy, if you don't want me to toss you into orbit without a spacesuit, you'd better not utter another sound!" Troia whispered. A gleam in her eyes warned that she just might carry out her threat.

"Father?" Nightwing asked skeptically. "What are you talking about, Harper? Who is this girl?" Nightstar stopped about an arm's length from him, the tears falling freely now. It was Starfire who spoke.

"I don't understand this either, Dick. But meet 'Nightstar'--or rather Mari Grayson--our daughter."

Unable to hold back any longer, Nightstar threw herself into Nightwing's arms.

"Oh, Daddy! Please, help me! You're the only one who can help me get back home!"

Nightwing automatically put his arms around the now sobbing girl and held her to him, too stunned to speak.

**** 

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

Summary: Batman disappears and is replaced by--Batman!

Author's Note: It's been awhile since my last post in this series. A recent thread on the Bludhaven list about unfinished stories started me feeling a bit guilty over my many unfinished projects. I hope you take a chance anyway.--Syl

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

Copyright: November 2003

****

JLA/Titans: Stealing Armageddon

By Syl Francis

****

Chapter Six

****

Day 1 

**1800hrs Zulu: National Bank**

**Gotham City**

****

"Not **_again_**!" the Riddler whined. "How many times are you Batboys going to **_do_** this to me?"

"As many times as it takes, pal," Batman replied with a most un-Batman-like grin on his face. He called the security guards over. "Hand him over to the GCPD, gentlemen. I'm sure they'll know exactly what to do with him."

The guards stared at Batman open-mouthed, too stunned to do more than nod mutely. However, Batman had already disappeared down the corridor, headed in the direction he'd spotted 'Bruce Wayne.'

****

Day 1 

**1800hrs Zulu: Titans Island**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightwing sat in the darkened observation booth. Every few moments, he adjusted the instruments before him: respiration rate, heart rate, body temperature, etc. So far all readings were within normal range, but slightly skewed from center. 

He sat back with a sigh.

"You okay, buddy?"

Nightwing didn't turn, nor bother to acknowledge that he'd heard the Flash's question. 

"We're living in interesting times, as they say, Dick." The Flash ignored the fact that Nightwing was ignoring him and took the seat next to him. "With all the weird sightings recorded because of this 'Project Armageddon,' there's a very good chance that that girl's exactly who she says she is."

Nightwing made another adjustment to his instruments and recorded his readings.

"Kory is--well, I'm not sure what she is--upset? Ecstatic? Neither? Both?" the Flash shrugged. "I can't tell...but at least she's **_feeling_** something, Dick." 

Waiting for a response from his best pal, the Scarlet Speedster could only shake his head in frustration. Waiting, like 'patience,' had never been the Flash's forte, while Nightwing was a master of the art. Feeling defeated, the Flash was about to leave his friend alone, when Nightwing finally spoke.  

"I **_can't_** believe her, Wally," he whispered.

"What? **_Who_** can't you believe? Nightstar?" At Nightwing's nod, the Flash added, "**_Why_** can't you believe her?" 

"Because she can't exist--"

"What--? She can't exist--? I don't understand--?"

Nightwing swung his seat around until he was facing his friend. "Wally, it's over between Kory and me. I **_love_** her--dearly--and I always will, but things will never be the same between us again. **_Ever_**!"

"Hey, buddy...calm down. I'm on your side. Remember? And you can't know for certain that you and Kory will never..." the Flash stumbled over his well-meaning words. "Well, you know what I mean...Dick, you never know...Someday you and Kory might--"

"No!" Nightwing snapped, standing suddenly and pacing. "Don't you see? I love Kory, and I always will. But I'm no longer **_in love_** with her." He stopped and faced his friend. "I'm in love with someone else, Wally. Someone very special. Someone that I'm not planning on ever giving up--no matter how often she might push me away, or insist that we're not right for each other. Or that she's not right for me."

Nightwing walked to the observation window, and gazed down at the lone girl who waited, looking small and alone.

"When I was with Kory, I loved her to the point of desperation. She was everything to me, the source of my existence. I didn't think that I would ever be able to live without her. And at the time, I **_knew_**--or thought I knew--that I never wanted to try."

Nightwing stopped suddenly, his back to the Flash, struggling with his words. The old wounds still hurt. They'd never stopped hurting, he knew.

"But I was **_forced_** to live without her. I was forced to live without a lot of things and people I loved--for a long time. For a while, I wanted to give up, to quit, run away. I even thought of missing my safety line on purpose."

The Flash's eyes widened at this last revelation. Nightwing glanced over his shoulder and smiled sadly at his friend. 

"Don't worry. I never actually tried. Too stubborn, I guess." He shrugged, looking tired. "So I didn't give up. I didn't quit or run away. I forced myself to go on, to exist from day to day. And slowly I started living again." He stopped and drew himself to his full height. "Kory and I are in the past, Wally. I've moved on. Found someone else. Someone I love--someone I **_know_** I can't live without."

Nightwing nodded at the lovely young woman sitting in the conference room. 

"That's why I know that as beautiful as she is, as much as I see a little of me and Kory in her, as much as I could feel my heart squeeze when she called me 'Daddy'--Wally, I know that Nightstar can't exist in my future."

****

Day 1 

**1800hrs Zulu: National Bank**

**Gotham City**

****

Robin monitored the police band radio. There were excited transmissions of **_Batman_** being spotted in the bank, capturing the Riddler. Robin grinned slightly. He wasn't sure if they were more excited about having the Riddler back in custody, or the fact that it was Batman who'd captured him.

Robin frowned suddenly. It was a little unusual that Batman would appear in public at one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Especially after Batman told **_me_** to stay hidden," he muttered.

"And why would **_Batman_** tell you to stay hidden?" a deep growl asked from behind. Robin whirled, startled. He stared, momentarily uncertain.

"Batman?" he asked. The figure standing in front of him was **_built_** like Batman. He **_looked_** like Batman! He was even dressed in a 'Batman' costume--but Robin realized, this wasn't Batman! The uniform was all wrong: dark blue cape and cowl instead of black; ordinary spandex rather than reinforced Kevlar/Nomex. 

This guy was wearing little more than a Halloween costume.

Robin immediately reached for his Bo staff, extending it expertly and assuming a defensive crouch. "Who are you, buster?" he demanded. "And what's up with the '**_Bat_**' get-up?"

"I could ask you the same question, kid," 'Batman' replied evenly. "Why are **_you_** in **_that_** get-up?"

"Uh-uh!" Robin said, with a curt shake of his head. As he spoke, Robin circled the imposter, his fluid movements that of a prowling tiger. "I'm asking the questions here."

Using his Bo staff as a pole vault, the Boy Wonder executed a mid-air somersault, aiming feet-first for Batman's head. To Robin's infinite surprise, Batman easily countered his move, spinning out of the way at the last moment. Robin felt an iron grip suddenly clamp down on his ankle.

Before the Teen Wonder could react, however, he found himself being thrown head over heels. Unable to right himself on time, Robin slammed into the concrete roof, shoulder first.

"**_Uhhnnoooff_--!" he grunted. He tried to regain his feet, but the Batman imposter instantly pinned him down.**

"Okay, son," 'Batman' began with quiet insistence. "I don't want to hurt you, so I'll ask you again. What are you doing in that costume?" He paused, eyes narrowing. "I have to admit the long pants aren't a bad idea. I'll suggest it to Robin."

Robin kicked up, successfully dislodging his opponent. 

"I**_ am_** Robin!" he growled, leaping suddenly, whipping around in midair and kicking out with all the force he could muster. He missed. Batman had unexpectedly dropped down into a crouch, and as Robin passed overhead, he grabbed the youngster in a headlock.

"For the last time--" Batman demanded. "--before I get rough: Who are you, and what's with the get up?"

Before Robin could reply, Batman was struck from behind with the momentum of a freight train. His hold on Robin loosened, and the Boy Wonder instantly turned, leaped and kicked out, connecting with his opponent's chin. Man and boy went down in a heap, with Robin landing on top of the 'Dark Knight.'

Gasping and gulping deep draughts of air, Robin quickly cuffed the phony Batman.

"Good work, partner." 

Robin looked up, a rueful expression stamped on his face. "It's not everyday I get to take down the Dark Knight."

"And you haven't done so today either." Batman rewarded his junior partner with a flitting half-smile. "Now, why don't we take a look at who we have here?"

Batman reached down to unmask his fake double. As he did so, he felt the oddest sensation, an inexplicable sense of vertigo washing over him. At the same time, Robin and the imposter as well as the rest of the world around him started to disappear.

"Robin--!" he yelled, reaching for the Boy Wonder.

"Batman--!" Robin jumped up and lunged for him, his desperate hands reaching out. His fingers closed around empty air.

The Dark Knight was gone.

****

Day 1 

**1810hrs Zulu: Titans Island**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightstar sat alone in the Titans Conference Room, her hands tightly clasped. She reviewed her father's--no, Nightwing's--actions. In this existence, Nightwing and Starfire were not her parents, or at least, not yet. 

And from their body language, their unspoken words shouted out that these were two people in pain. Two people who'd been hurt. Two people no longer in love.

She thought of the young man who was so like her father--decisive, authoritative, commanding, and of the stunning, young Tamaranean who was so like her mother as she remembered her--fiery and beautiful. 

But this handsome, young Nightwing did not reach his hand out for this Starfire. Nor did he speak to her in that special, caressing way that her father had when he'd addressed her mother. And this sad-eyed Starfire did not have her mother's inner laughter, which had bubbled forth whenever **_her_** Nightwing said something especially silly or corny.

"Not my mother," Nightstar whispered. Her mother was gone, her inner laughter forever stilled when she'd been called home to X'Hal all those years ago. She reached up and wiped her wet cheek, recalling the many long, lonely nights that followed her mother's funeral. She remembered the heartbreak and the darkness that descended up her, which almost consumed her beyond help. 

Still, through all the pain and anguish, her father never left her side, offering simple words of comfort. _~"Remember, Starshine...your mother will never truly be gone as long as we keep her in our hearts."~_

Nightstar allowed a single tear to spill unchecked. _A fine thing to cry like a child_, she chastised silently. She should be working with the Titans to find a way to send her back home. Instead, she was busy sitting her feeling sorry for her herself._What would Daddy say? Or Ibn? _

Wasn't it she who was always harping on her father that she was now a grown woman and quite capable of taking care of herself? Wasn't it she who kept insisting that her father retire from the super-hero business? That Grandpa Bruce needed him to run WayneCorp?

_Daddy **retire**? Maybe in another existence--!_ She stopped. _Another existence_? _What did Jonathon say about the Multiverse? About Hypertime? Have I been somehow snatched from my own time-stream into an **alternate** existence? An existence in which I was never destined to be born?_  

Nightstar valiantly fought back the tears, failing miserably. If that were the case, then she was truly lost.

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting."

Nightstar jumped up from her seat and whirled to face the two people whom she'd been thinking about--Nightwing and Starfire.

"**_X'Hal_!" Starfire instantly took Nightstar in her arms. "You have been crying."**

Nightstar shook her head in weak denial, but nevertheless allowed herself to be enfolded in Starfire's arms. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and began to cry in earnest.

Nightwing stood back, unsure about what to do. Even though he'd denied the possibility of Nightstar's existence to the Flash, Nightwing couldn't help the churning emotions he was feeling. Her heartbreak tore at him, and he had to fight an overwhelming desire to take Nightstar in his arms.

But no! Nightwing couldn't afford to let his emotions take control. Whatever the situation, Nightstar **_was_** here, and she'd sought him out for help. Whether or not she was his daughter, Nightstar **_believed_** that Dick Grayson was her father. And with the recent spate of trans-dimensional crossings due to Project Armageddon, Nightwing couldn't deny the possibility that she could be right.

Watching her in Kory's arms, a frightened little girl who'd been forced to be brave until she was finally safe, he felt his own heart melting. Although outwardly mirroring his mentor, unyielding and cold, Nightwing couldn't help but wonder, 'What if?'

****

**Day 1**

**1825hrs Zulu: Apartment of Barbara (Oracle) Gordon**

**Gotham City**

****

Barbara spotted Robin's emergency beacon and instantly zeroed in on his location. Simultaneously, she raised Nightwing. She received both responses a few seconds apart.

"Oracle, this Robin." Barbara locked in on his video signal and initiated the uplink. The young hero was standing in broad daylight on the rooftop of the National Bank. Shaking his head, he shrugged and lamely said, "Houston, we have a **_big _**problem."

Before she could respond, Nightwing's answering call in. "Oracle, this is Nightwing. What do you have?" As he spoke, he initiated the Titans video uplink and quickly materialized on her monitor. Barbara saw that he wasn't alone. Behind him stood Kory and another beautiful Tamaranean young woman. 

Barbara instantly experienced a stab of jealousy, which she just as quickly fought to suppress. They were in the midst of a global crisis, after all. She didn't have the luxury to indulge in such silly emotions.

Still, seeing the exquisitely lovely alien princess, with whom Dick had been so in love and shared so much, left Barbara with a momentary pang. Looking down at the wheelchair that was now a permanent part of her, she bit her lower lip and shook herself. She had work to do. 

"Standby, Nightwing," she said. "Robin, report."

"Is Nightwing there?" Robin asked, sounding suddenly hopeful. 

"Yeah, little bro'," Nightwing reassured. "What's up?"

"This isn't easy for me to say, guys," Robin began. "So here goes..." He paused for breath and then plunged in. "Batman has disappeared, just like that boy Robin did in the video tapes."

"Disappeared--?" Nightwing felt his insides go cold.

"And **_another_** Batman has appeared in his place." Robin's voice sounded regretful.

"**_Another_** Batman?" Nightwing glanced over at Starfire and Nightstar, his own shocked expression mirrored on their faces. He looked helplessly at Barbara. She knew that all he could see was her Oracle icon at the moment. She wanted desperately to reach out to him, but as long as he was in the presence of others, she couldn't.

At that moment, the Tamaranean young woman that Oracle had never seen before stepped forward and placed a hand on Nightwing's arm in a gesture of emotional support. Unselfconsciously, Nightwing covered it with his own.

"Grandpa Bruce?" the girl asked frightened. At his nod, Barbara felt a sudden chill. She looked at Dick, then at Kory, and finally her eyes again fell on the achingly beautiful girl who stood next to him in a manner suggesting an uneasy familiarity.

_Did she say 'Grandpa Bruce'?_ Barbara wondered.

"Nightwing?" Robin called, looking lost. "What should I do? I have Batman--I mean the imposter--cuffed here." His words brought them all back to the problem at hand. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"What's your current location?" Nightwing asked.

"The Gotham City National Bank."

"Oracle, contact the Watchtower and have them transported there. Robin? Don't worry, kid. We'll figure something out. Remember who trained us. We'll do what he'd expect of us, right?"

"Right!" Robin said, relieved. "Oracle, I'm ready for transport anytime. And, uh...could we hurry? The guy's been unconscious for a few minutes now. If he's anything at all like **_our_** Batman, I don't want to be alone with him when he wakes up."

"One JLA transport coming up," Barbara quipped.

"Waitasec, Oracle!" Robin interrupted quickly. "Before I go. There's one more thing. I checked under the mask. Nightwing, it's really him...or his twin." 

There was a long pause at the other end. Finally, Nightwing spoke. "I read you, kid," he acknowledged. "Loud and clear." Robin waved a little weakly and then winked out in a shimmering transporter effect.

"JLA transport complete," Barbara reported.

"Thanks, Oracle. I'll head up to the Watchtower as soon as I tie up a few loose ends here. Nightwing out." As she watched, Nightwing reached across to terminate the transmission.  

****

Day 1 

**1845hrs Zulu: Titans Island**

**New York City, NY**

****

Nightwing was about to sign off, when the Tower's global 'Red Alert' rang out. "**_Oracle_**--! Something **_major's_** up!" Starfire and Nightstar were instantly airborne, heading towards the assembly area. Sprinting after them, Nightwing activated his private Batlink. "What do you have at your end, Babs?"

"Wingster!" Arsenal called, meeting him on the run. "What's up?"

"Reports are coming in from all around the globe," Nightwing reported, relaying the information Barbara was sending him. "Union soldiers are marching across Georgia, burning everything to the ground! Attila the Hun is sacking Rome. Custer is surrounded at Little Big Horn--" He stopped, listening in disbelief. "--And the Japanese Navy is preparing to launch its air attack on Pearl Harbor!"

Arriving at the assembly area, Nightwing strode purposefully towards one of the waiting T-jets. Without breaking stride, he snapped out his orders. "Arsenal--the Japanese fleet! You know what to do--"

"I do?" Arsenal asked, taken aback. Meeting Nightwing's dark, Bat-glare, he nodded in quick agreement. "No problemo, Wingster!" Turning and jogging towards a second T-jet, he called out, "Argent! Damage! With me!" Not waiting to see that he was being followed, he quickly boarded the jet through the open hatch. Argent and Damage exchanged chagrined looks and hurried after him.

"Flash!" Nightwing called. "You've got the burning of Atlanta! Troia! You've got Rome! I'll contact Jesse Quick and have her beat feet towards the Little Big Horn!" The two senior Titans nodded and without further word took off under their own power. Arsenal's team followed closely in their heels.

"What about us, Dick?" Starfire asked.

"You two are with me," he said boarding the remaining T-Jet. "I have a sinking feeling that by the time we're airborne, there's going to be a few extra fires that'll need putting out." Nightwing climbed into the pilot's seat and had them airborne in less than a minute.

Soon after that, Oracle reported on several more global disasters. "The JLA's activated its entire roster--both active and inactive members have been called in to help. They request that the Titans do the same. I'll be coordinating the crisis cleanup on this channel."

"I copy Oracle. Nightwing out." His expression grim, he faced Starfire and Nightstar. "Ladies, we're re-living some of the worst nightmares in our world's history!"

****

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter Seven

Summary: The Titans rush into battle!

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. Feedback is welcome!

Copyright: December 2004

* * *

JLA/Titans: Stealing Armageddon

By Syl Francis

* * *

Chapter Seven**Day 1**

**1930hrs Zulu: the Japanese Fleet **

**(Pearl Harbor Striking Force)**

**300 miles north of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Arsenal did a supersonic flyby over the Japanese fleet. He spotted six aircraft carriers, numerous battleships, cruisers, destroyers, and tankers. Furthermore, he knew that somewhere out there a large task force of submarines was steadily making its way towards Pearl Harbor.

The archer shook his head in disbelief. Remembering his history books, he said, "The Pearl Harbor Striking Force was the largest naval attack force ever assembled at the time. Man, oh, man...it looks just like the old news reels!"

"Arsenal! Look!" Damage was pointing at one of the aircraft carriers. "The planes are getting ready to take off!"

"Damn..." Arsenal said softly. Turning to Argent, he spoke urgently. "Argent, I'm going to need you to stop those planes," he said. At Argent's confident nod, he added, "Toni...you're not to hurt any of them. Do you understand?"

Argent looked suddenly unsure of herself.

"Toni, the Japanese fleet down there? Most of those men didn't die the first time. We have no way of knowing how this Project Armageddon is affecting our time stream. If and when the Japanese fleet returns to wherever it came from, it has to go back exactly the way they came." Arsenal paused and steadily held her eyes. "Can you do it?"

Argent swallowed nervously, but momentarily took a deep breath and raised her chin defiantly. "I can do it," she declared.

Arsenal flashed her a smile. "Go!" Argent immediately flew out of the T-jet's upper hatch.

"What about me, Arsenal?" Damage asked excitedly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Funny you should ask, kid," Arsenal said with a mischievous grin. "I have a bang up job that needs doing, and you're just the man for it!" With that Arsenal banked the T-jet and placed them in a sudden dive. Damage's reply was lost in the noise of the jet's screaming engine.

As the T-jet leveled off less than five feet above the surface of the water, Arsenal caught sight of Argent setting up a protective plasma shield all around the aircraft carriers.

"Do you think she'll be able to hold them long?" Damage asked worriedly.

"She'll have to." With that, Arsenal pressed the thrusters. As the jet shot forward, he and Damage were thrown back into their seats.

"Where are we goin'?!" Damage shouted.

"The Japanese fleet was escorted by a large submarine task force," Arsenal explained. "While Argent holds the planes, you're going to stop the subs!"

"Oh," Damage replied with a shrug. "I'm going to--" He stopped, the full import of Arsenal's words finally dawning on him. "I'm going to **_what_**?!" The teen's voice went up an octave.

"And don't forget about the midget subs," Arsenal added unperturbed. "At least five of the subs are purported to have been carrying midget subs. We've gotta make sure they don't make it into the harbor and torpedo anything there."

"Riiiight..." Damage said with a sardonic nod. "**_We'll_** make sure of it."

Arsenal glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a slight twinkle alighting from within. "That's the spirit, kid!" As he spoke, the senior Titan was conducting an underwater search for the subs. "Where's ol' Gillhead when you need him?" he muttered. A sudden pinging sound announced that they'd located the submarines.

"Okay, kid," Arsenal said. "Here's where you get to do your stuff." Without further explanation, he banked the T-jet directly into the Pacific Ocean. Quickly, the deep, cold waters of the Pacific enveloped them. Damage's expression looked doubtful.

"What are you--?"

"I'm taking us to a point directly on the subs' forward vector--" Arsenal began.

"Huh--?"

"I'm parking us directly in front of the subs' path," Arsenal explained patiently.

"Oh." Damage looked at him. "And what am **_I_** supposed to do?"

"You need to put on one of those protective suits," Arsenal said. "Build up your power, and when I give the word, blow those subs out of the water!" He grinned broadly. "Um...relatively speaking, of course."

"Huh?" Damage was still trying to digest the fact that he had to put on a protective suit. "I'm going out there?" he asked. "But I can't swim." He added this last in a very small voice.

Arsenal grinned. "That's okay, kid. Drowning's gonna be the **_least_** of your worries."

"That**_ so_** does not makes me feel better!" Damage said sourly. Giving Arsenal a dark glare, he stood and began donning the underwater gear. "Drowning's gonna be the **_least_** of your worries," he repeated under his breath. "Um...Roy? Those subs out there...are they gonna be able to survive one of my explosions?"

Arsenal gave Damage a pensive look before responding. "I'm betting that we're located far enough out that by the time the force of the underwater shock wave reaches them, it'll be just strong enough to stop them, but not--"

"--Not strong enough to damage them?" Damage asked. Arsenal nodded with a confidence he didn't feel. Damage shook his head. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Keeping a straight face, Arsenal quipped, "Now what could I have done to **_ever_** give you the idea that I knew what I was doing?" Giving Damage a quick wink, Arsenal suddenly became all business. "Airlock pressurized."

Facing Arsenal, Damage gave him a thumb's up. With a final grin, he stepped into the airlock. As soon as the water tight door closed behind the younger man, Arsenal opened the outer locks. Within seconds the airlock began filling to capacity with water. Minutes later, the instrument panel indicated that it was completely filled.

"Arsenal to Damage. Commo check."

"Read you loud and clear." Damage's young voice sounded confident.

"Okay, kid...how's your power buildup? Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I can feel it surging through me already."

"Okay, Grant...when I give the word, I'm gonna want you to give 'em all you've got."

"But what if I hurt them?" Damage still sounded unsure.

"Stop your worrying, kid," Arsenal said easily. "Like I said, we're not gonna hurt 'em. We're just gonna **_singe_** 'em a little." His eyes narrowing, Arsenal added, "Attack **_my_** country, will you?" The seconds passed interminably. Then a blip suddenly appeared on his instrument panel. This soon grew into a larger blob--the submarine task force!

"Damage! Ready?" Arsenal barked.

"Ready!" Damage said.

"When I give the word..." Arsenal kept his eyes on the instrument panel, watching as the blob grew in size. "Hold it...hold it...almost there...**_Now!! Hit 'em with all you've got!_**"

As soon as Arsenal's command came over the comlink, Damage tensed his entire body and released!

In less than an instant, the power equivalent to an underwater nuclear explosion went out on a tsunami wave. The incoming submarine task force was still over 200 miles out and therefore didn't receive the full brunt of the explosion. However, the blast was sufficient to send them tumbling end over end. And, once the Japanese sailors finally brought their boats under control, it was sufficient to send them hightailing back to the relative protection of the rest of the fleet.

By then, Arsenal had already managed to locate and recover his unconscious teammate. Minutes later, they were on a vector back to where they'd left Argent still holding back the rest of the attack force. Smiling with deep pride, Arsenal said softly, "Good job, kids."

* * *

**Day 1**

**1930hrs Zulu: over the Rocky Mountains**

**West of the Continental Divide**

The red blinking light indicated an incoming call--Oracle. Nightwing punched the receive button.

"Nightwing here. Talk to me."

"NORAD has just intercepted an encoded message to CINCPAC." Even through the electronic filter, Oracle's voice sounded tense.

"CINCPAC?" Nightwing repeated.

"Commander-in-Chief, Pacific Fleet," Oracle explained. "Attention, Admiral Nimitz."

"Nimitz?" Nightwing asked, nonplussed. Exchanging a surprised glance with Starfire, he asked. "As in 'World War II' Admiral Nimitz?"

"That's the one," Oracle agreed. "Oh, and he's been dead since the 1960s."

"Who sent the transmission?" Starfire asked.

"General Spaatz, commanding officer of Tinian Island, a small air base in the Marianas Island Group."

"Where are we going with this?" Nightwing demanded.

"Tinian Island was the takeoff point for the Enola Gay!" At her words, Nightwing immediately banked the T-jet and sent it into a supersonic climb.

"Enola Gay?" Nightstar asked. "What is that?" Starfire held up her hand for quiet. Oracle was still giving her report.

"Nightwing, Spaatz reports that the Enola Gay is less than 150 nautical miles from Japan." After a brief pause, she added quietly, "The Enola Gay is on a heading towards Hiroshima."

"Has the Japanese Air Force been notified?" Nightwing asked.

"Not yet. If they intercept her before you do, they could blow her out of the sky--" Oracle began.

"--And we need to ensure that she's returned to her own time stream intact," Nightwing interrupted.

"Nightwing, you have to intercept her and somehow keep her from performing her mission, otherwise--"

"--Otherwise, Hiroshima will suffer from a second atomic bomb blast," Nightwing finished. "We're on course to the coordinates you've sent. ETA ten minutes."

"Daddy?" Nightstar asked. "Uh-I mean, um...Nightwing...What's the Enola Gay?"

"Technically speaking, the Enola Gay was a B-29 Super-Fortress, the largest, heaviest bomber developed by the US Air Force towards the close of World War II. Specifically, the Enola Gay was the Super-Fortress that dropped the atomic bombs on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, ending the war and--"

"--Giving birth to a terrible period in Earth history known as the 'Nuclear Age,'" Starfire added.

"I think we studied it in history class," Nightstar said. "But history is just...I don't know...so **_yesterday's_** news!" She shrugged. "I just couldn't get into it."

"Well, Nightstar," Nightwing said, "I would say that you couldn't get into it any deeper than you are now." A blip suddenly appeared on the radar screen.

"Contact!" Starfire reported. "Target approximately twenty nautical miles on a north by northwest heading. The coordinates are coming in right now! There! Less than ten minutes on this heading!"

"Good job, Kory," Nightwing said. "When we have a visual, I'm going to need you and Mari to attack from two different directions."

"Any weaponry we should know about?" Starfire asked.

"I'm receiving the data even as we speak," Nightwing said. "Let's see...the B-29 bombers had four remote-controlled gun turrets with twin-mounted, 50-caliber machine guns each. But it looks like the Enola Gay was especially designed to defend against frontal attacks. She had four machine guns mounted on her forward dorsal turret. Take those out first and you'll effectively disarm her."

"Understood," Starfire said with a nod. Then, turning towards the young, time-displaced woman, she asked, "Nightstar, are you sure you want to do this? I think I can handle an old-style military plane."

Before answering, Nightstar gave Starfire and Nightwing a long thoughtful look. She felt her throat catch again. The incredibly young man and woman in front of her were so much like the parents she remembered from her childhood. And yet they weren't. It pained her to watch them, and yet their very presence gave her comfort.

Whether this Starfire and this Nightwing were or were not her parents, she knew that they were enough like her mom and dad that they would help her get home. On impulse, Nightstar reached over to Starfire and gave her a quick hug and a kiss. After only the briefest hesitation, she repeated the move with Nightwing.

Smiling through sudden tears, she managed to say, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

* * *

**Day 1**

**1945hrs Zulu: 40 kms from Mt. Popocatepetl**

**Los Santos, Mexico**

Oracle's warning had come barely in time. Seismographic readings from the volcano indicated that it was close to eruption.

The children's screams alerted Plastic Man to their danger. Stretching his torso in the direction of their screams, he wondered--again--at the irony of his playing the hero. He thought of Green Lantern who'd zoomed off towards the volcano, Mt. Popocatepel, almost as soon as they detected its first rumblings.

"Now, he's my idea of a hero," Plastic Man muttered. "Cool power ring. Snazzy uniform. Chicks dig that stuff."

He spotted the children, huddled together underneath the flimsy protection of a cardboard box, which was sitting the shadow of a church belfry. He willed his malleable body to stretch at an even faster rate in their direction.

"And Bats," he continued, shaking his head. "How does he do it? Scary enough to freeze the rubberized blood in my veins. But all the hot babes only wanna get under his cape!"

The earth around the kids suddenly heaved in an undulating, wavelike effect. Again, the children screamed, but this time Plastic Man saw the real peril. A dangerous crack had suddenly appeared along the belfry's stone masonry. As the ground around it moved, the belfry began swinging back and forth like a pendulum. As it shook, large chunks of stones began to break off from it.

Plastic Man then did what he did best. He stretched out as wide he could and with a warning to the kids to stay put, he formed a protective umbrella over them. After a few seconds, the shaking ended and the last of the stones broke off and bounced harmlessly off him.

Minutes later, Plastic Man sat cross-legged, his arms and torso still stretched out in a protective shield around the children who sat safe and snug within his embrace. A small hand pulled at his chin in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Muchas gracias, señor." A pair of dark eyes looked up adoringly at him.

"De nada, chica," he said with a smile. And then, because he was who he was, the JLA's oddest hero proceeded to entertain the children with a series of funny faces until the local authorities arrived. The little girl who'd pulled at his chin wagged her forefinger at him, indicating she wanted him to lean in close. When he did, she promptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

Returning her hug, Plastic Man held her close a little longer than needed before handing her over to the Mexican police. She and the other children were loaded into an official van, and soon were driven off down a long dirt road that led to the main highway a few miles outside of town.

The little girl looked out the back of the van and waved her heart out until the vehicle disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"What happened?" Green Lantern was suddenly standing next to him. Plastic Man glanced in the direction of the volcano. Popocatepel's wrathful spirit was literally stoppered with what looked like a glowing, super-sized green cork.

"Oh, nothing much. I only just happened to once again save the day in just the nick of time!" Plastic Man gave GL a wide grin and a slap on the back that sent the Emerald Knight reeling. "And this time...**_I_** got the girl!"

* * *

**Day 1**

**2000hrs Zulu: the Union Army**

**Somewhere outside Atlanta, GA**

The Flash and Troia took one look at the massive juggernaut that was the Union Army, relentlessly cutting a 60-mile wide swath along its 300-mile march to the sea, and they immediately separated. At super speed, the Flash tore into the neat, geometric ranks and columns, sending men and materiel flying in his powerful wake.

Stunned at first by the unexpected attack, an officer on horseback quickly recovered and starting riding up and down the line, rallying his men on to counterattack. "On your feet lads! We fight for the Union! For freedom! For liberty! Charge!"

"We're with you, General!"

"Three cheers for General Sherman!"

"We'll get them Johnny Rebs!"

As the Flash disrupted the lines, causing chaos and confusion, Troia also seemed to be everywhere. She flew towards an artillery battery just as the battery commander gave the order to fire. Without flinching, the beautiful Amazon easily deflected the twelve-pound round of solid shot with her silver bracelets. Before the artillerymen could react, she dove towards them and made short work of the six-cannon battery.

"Cyclone!"

"Take cover, men!"

At the sudden frightened shouts, Troia looked up and smiled. A red cyclone had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was advancing steadily and menacingly towards the Union army. Moments later, it looked as if the mighty Union lines had been routed by a force even more powerful than the Confederate army--that of Mother Nature. Horses whinnied in terror, bolting with their riders barely hanging on for dear life.

Soldiers dove into whatever depression they could find for protection against the sudden tornado.

"Take cover! Take cover!"

Flying up into the clear, blue sky, Troia looked down, her vantage point showing a tornado that seemed to have a mind of its own. She grinned as the red cyclone appeared to deliberately nip at the heels of the officer who had been earlier attempting to rally the troops--General William Tecumseh Sherman.

"Like you said, General," Troia murmured. "War is hell."

* * *

**Day 1**

**2145hrs Zulu**

**Somewhere west of Oahu, Hawaii**

"Nightwing to Oracle. Mission accomplished. Starfire and Nightstar managed to turn the aircraft around when it suddenly disappeared."

"Good work," Oracle responded. "I have reports coming in from all fronts. JLA, Titans, and YJ report similar successes. Almost as soon as the threat is stopped, it vanishes into thin air."

"Hopefully to return to its proper time stream," Nightwing said. He glanced at Starfire and then at Nightstar. His gaze softened when his eyes fell on the younger woman. Nightstar had fallen asleep in the back seat.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


End file.
